The Reunion
by Kay-san
Summary: *COMPLETED!* Someone from Kenshin's family is found! And she's ready to meddle like crazy in Kenshin's life and the lives of everyone around him! I've never seen this idea before so give it a try!
1. News of the Stranger

Hello, all! Just wanted to warn you, one of the characters is kind of an original character since this person is never really discussed in the manga (as far as I've read anyway). Soooo, I took quite a few liberties and made this person the way I wanted them to be. Just wanted to let you know! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, etc. This is written for entertainment only and no money is made from this fic. 

The Reunion

Chapter 1: News of the Stranger

Kenshin sighed and hung the last of the laundry to dry. "There! All done!" He held up an empty basked and Ayame and Suzume clapped and echoed him. 

"All done! All done!" Ayame looked up hopefully. "Now, Ken-nii can play with us?" Suzume repeated her and they both gave Kenshin little pouts. 

The red head melted and sighed in mock defeat. "If I HAVE to, I guess I can." He gave the two little girls a pout of his own and they immediately attached themselves to a leg.

Kaoru came out of the dojo with Megumi beside her. "Are you absolutely certain, Megumi-san?" They were speaking in hushed tones and Kenshin had to strain to hear what was being said.

"Really, Tanuki! How many people look like that? Come on, I'll take you to meet her."

Megumi began to stride toward the gate. "I'll be leaving now. See you later on, Ken-san!"

"Goodbye, Megumi-dono! Kaoru-dono, where are you going?" 

"I'm going to the clinic with Megumi-san for a moment. I should be home soon. Have fun!" Kaoru waved and followed Megumi out the gate.

Kenshin had the urge to follow and see what was so interesting at the clinic, but stayed put. _If it was dangerous, Megumi-dono would have asked for my help. No need for concern. I'm sure Kaoru-dono will tell me when she gets back!_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megumi motioned to a small room at the clinic and Kaoru stepped in to see an older woman sitting up on the futon, gazing out the window. There was nothing unusual about her from behind, but then the woman turned to look at her and Kaoru gasped. _But, Kenshin said…_

The woman spoke first. "Well, hello dear! I didn't really expect to get any visitors since I'm not from Tokyo." She smiled warmly at Kaoru. "Come sit here, next to me. I won't bite."

Kaoru had to smile back. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I'm fine now. I guess I just didn't realize how exhausted I had gotten from my travels. But, Takani-sensei gave me a nice warm meal, I had a bath, had a good night's

sleep and I'm ready to go again!" 

Kaoru had made up her mind as the older lady talked. She would have to take her to see Kenshin. There was no mistake about what Megumi had said. 

^^^Flashback^^^

Megumi came into the dojo, calling for Kaoru. "Kaoru-chan! Kaoru! I need to talk to you!"

Kaoru came from the kitchen. "Megumi-san? What's wrong?" 

"Kaoru, I need to talk to you in private." Megumi was slightly out of breath and Kaoru began to worry.

"Should I get Kenshin?" 

"No. This is something for you to help me with." Perplexed, Kaoru led Megumi to the sitting room.

Megumi took a few quick sips of tea and allowed a moment to regain her breath. "Kaoru-chan, a woman was brought into the clinic last night. If it hadn't been so late, I would have come for you then. That in itself is no big deal, what is surprising is the woman's eyes. And the name she kept asking for…"

Kaoru's eyes widened as Megumi finished the story and she set out with her.

^^^End Flashback^^^

Kaoru was snapped back to reality by a wrinkled hand waving in front of her face. "Dear? Are you alright?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I was just remembering what my friend said and was wondering if I can help you with your quest." Kaoru smiled warmly and the older woman looked like she was close to tears.

"I've tried for so long to find him. Please tell me you know him." The old woman began hopefully.

"Well, the name is not what we call him by, but the resemblance to you, is uncanny. By the way, I didn't catch your name."

The gray-headed woman spoke through a wave of tears. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Akino, but you can just call me, 'Okaasan.' I feel more comfortable that way." Kaoru smiled again at her. She was just so friendly and likeable.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I run the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo here in Tokyo."

The older woman wiped her eyes. "A dojo run by a female?"

Kaoru swelled with pride. "Yes. I'm quite proud of it."

Akino smiled widely. "As you should be! Not many women are strong enough to do as they wish in this life. Tell me, what sort of school is it?"

"I teach Kamiya Kasshin Style, which is the style my father invented. It's the 'Sword

That Protects Life.' Instead of aiming for the death of the opponent, the style focuses on controlling the pace of battle and bringing out the best of peoples' potential." Her eyes lit up as she talked about her sword style and Akino nearly laughed.

"Well dear, you look like you really enjoy your swordsmanship practices." 

"I do. It's the one thing my father taught me that I will defend to the death." She looked at the clock on the clinic wall and began to stand. "Well, Okaasan. If you're ready to go, I'll take you to my home for dinner. The person you're looking for should be there."

Akino nearly leapt out of the bed. Kaoru was amazed at her speed since she had to be close to fifty. "Give me about an hour. Want to look my best!"

Kaoru nodded and went to see if she could help Megumi with anything while Akino got ready.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megumi glanced at Kaoru as they labeled the different bottles of medicine. "You look a little worried, but excited at the same time, Tanuki."

Kaoru bristled slightly at the nickname, but ignored it. "I am. I'm worried that poor Okaasan's hopes will be crushed if he isn't who she's looking for. She's such a nice woman, I don't want to disappoint her. On the other hand, if he IS the person, then it will be utterly wonderful for both of them."

Megumi nodded in understanding. "I hope it works out for her." 

They continued to work in silence for several more minutes and then the office door was flung open. "I'm ready, Kaoru-chan! Let's get going!"

Kaoru and Megumi both giggled at her impatience. "Well, Megumi-san, we're on our way! Come by for dinner if you can."

Megumi nodded her agreement. "See you then, Kaoru-chan! Good luck, Okaasan! Hope he's who you're looking for!"

"Thank you for everything, Takani-sensei!" She gave a slight bow, which Megumi returned. 

"Please call me, Megumi." 

"Take care, Megumi-dono!" Megumi almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the honorific. _She MUST be who she says she is._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru and Akino chatted amiably as they made their way to the dojo. "Your kimono certainly is lovely, Okaasan."

"Thank you, Kaoru-chan! It's my favorite one, purchased just for this special occasion." 

The kimono was a light gray with vines, leaves, and red and purple flowers embroidered on it. "When I saw the colors on the embroidery, I knew I had to have it."

Kaoru nodded and rounded the corner. "This is it, Okaasan! My dojo is the second house on this side."

Akino pulled Kaoru aside. "How do I look?"

Kaoru gestured for her to twirl around and she did. "Everything looks in place to me! Don't worry about it. You look lovely."

Akino wrung her hands nervously. "It's just that it's been 23 years. What if he's angry that I didn't find him until now?"

Kaoru gave her a stern glare. "He's probably the sweetest, most forgiving person I know. Even if he is a little upset, he'll get over it and forgive you soon enough. Besides, if this is the person you're looking for, the name is different. That alone would have made your search more difficult. Plus, you have been looking right?"

Akino nodded, tight lipped and brows drawn together.

"He can't fault you if you've at least been trying! Now, come on! It's been 23 long years. Why wait any longer?" Kaoru gave Akino a bright smile and motioned for her to follow.

Akino sighed and gave a slight smile. "You're right, Kaoru-chan. I need to be more optimistic. Onward we go!"

The two headed to the dojo and walked in. Kenshin was sweeping the porch when the gate creaked open. 

"Welcome back, Kaoru-dono!"

He froze and dropped the broom when Akino walked in. Kaoru stepped aside to see what would happen next. 

Kenshin slowly walked down the steps and crossed the yard to Akino, who was standing there with tears filling her eyes. "I've finally found you, Shinta."

Kenshin's eyes went wide. _That's her voice! I'm not imagining it! She's really here!_

Kaoru watched as Kenshin's expressive eyes filled with tears. "Okaasan?"

Akino nodded and opened her arms. Kenshin ran the last few feet to her and flung his arms around her, both crying openly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Weeeeeelllllll? Don't just sit there! Leave me a review and let me know if I should keep going! (I've tried begging, so I'm taking the forceful approach this time!)

^__^ I really like this story idea, so please review so I'll have a reason to finish! Hugs and kisses and love to all!


	2. Explanations

Um, wow. I had no idea what I was getting myself into! So many expectations! I think, after reading all the reviews thus far, I know what my main problem is. I didn't set anything up! No warnings of OOCness, no set-up of timelines or ages or if I'm following the anime or manga, etc. So, here's a set up. Okay, OOCness on Kenshin's part! I mean the guy just found his mother for goodness sakes. I would think even people who hide everything would break down a bit there. And as for ages and timelines, I'm not really following the anime or manga, I guess. I kinda made him the age I want him to be. Kenshin's 30 here, which if I remember correctly would make Kaoru 19. And that would mean he was taken by the slave traders at 7. Also, Enishi's happened. I'm pretty sure my ages are correct, hopefully, maybe, kinda. ^__^ I think that settles most of it. More is explained in here. Here's the next chapter and hope you like! Hugs and kisses!

More OOCness for Kenshin!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

The Reunion 

Chapter 2: Explanations

Kaoru slowly began to walk towards her house, unwilling to break up the moment for Kenshin and Akino. She took slow, measured steps hoping not to make any sounds. She felt the tears welling up in her own eyes. So many emotions were running through her at that moment. Elation for Kenshin and his mother, jealousy that her own mother was not there and then anger at herself for feeling jealous. _What right do I have? They deserve all the happiness in the world right now and I will not have petty jealousies racing around in my mind. _She continued into the kitchen and began preparing tea.

Akino pushed her son at arm's length to get a good look at him. "My, how you've grown. You could use a little more meat on those bones though."

"Oro?"

Undaunted, she continued her inspection. "That young lady should cook more for you! A growing boy needs lots of food. And this old ratty gi, we need to get you some new clothes."

Kenshin's eyes grew wider and rounder with each statement. He couldn't tell her that Kaoru's cooking was for the most part inedible. He clutched protectively at his gi and then the comment about a growing boy registered in his mind. "Growing boy? Okaasan, I'm thirty years old!"

Akino stopped poking and prodding and looked guiltily at Kenshin. "It has been a long time, hasn't it? You're not…angry with me…are you?"

Kenshin saw her bottom lip start to tremble and pulled her in for another hug. "How could I be? There was no way you could have found me back then. And I've always believed you to be…" He just couldn't bring himself to say the word. 

Akino rubbed his back soothingly. "Now, now, Shinta. It isn't the time to cry!" She pulled back and looked at him with a bright smile on her face. "It's time to get to know each other again and look forward to the future! We can't bring back the time we've lost, but there's lots left to have fun with!"

He nodded once and led her into the house. 

Kaoru saw them walk in and brought some tea over. "Here you go. I prepared some tea for you."

"Oh, thank you, dear. Now, sit down with us. I need to get to know you as well." Kaoru

sat down and poured everyone's tea.

"How about if you start, Shinta. Do you have any questions?" Akino glanced at her son over the rim of her cup.

"Well, Okaasan, for starters, what happened back then? The town doctor said you were…" Kenshin swirled his hand trying to convey the word without saying it.

Akino spoke for him. "Dead?" Kenshin nodded. "Love, I was almost gone. My pulse was weak and I was unconscious for a long time. I woke up in a cabin with a family in the next town over. The man was a doctor and had come over to our village to try and gather information on cholera. When he started to examine me, he found a slight heartbeat and took me to his house to recover. When I came to, I immediately began to ask about my children and your father. I was told the sad news about two of my boys and my husband, however there was one unaccounted for. I asked them where my Shinta was and they had no idea. I tried to leave right then and there, but I was so weak I passed out before I reached the front door. So, once I regained my strength, I returned to our village. The townspeople said you had been picked up by slave traders. So, I started on a long journey to try and find you, but I found nothing. Then, the revolution started, and with all the chaos it was nearly impossible to continue my search." She turned sad eyes to her son. "I heard the legends about the Battousai. When I heard he had red hair, I began to panic. Surely, my son, my sweet Shinta who hated conflict, was not the Battousai." She raised a shaky hand to his scarred cheek. Her voice began to break with choked back sobs. "But, you have the scar. The cross-shaped scar. What happened to you, love? What made you into the Battousai? Who taught you to fight, to shed blood?" She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying loudly.

Kenshin drew in a deep, shaky breath and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt a warm, small hand cover his and looked over at Kaoru. She gave his hand an encouraging squeeze and let out a sympathetic smile. Kenshin told his mother all about his training with Seijuro Hiko, his days with the Choshu Clan, his short time with Tomoe, his ten years of wandering, coming to the Kamiya Dojo and finally his fights since living there. 

"I just recently healed from the fight with Enishi. And I'm hoping that was the last fight I'll have. Megumi-dono has informed me that my repeated use of Hiten Mitsurugi has taken its toll and my skills will be useless within a few years."

Akino watched through her own tears as Kaoru held Kenshin's hand through his story and bravely fought her own tears, trying to be strong for him. The love she had for the man was so apparent it was almost tangible. And obviously, Kenshin's time in Rakuninmura (is that spelled right?) shows how lost he was without Kaoru. Akino was determined her son would be happy. _He's had too much sorrow in his life. Well, now that Okaasan's here to set things on the right track, happiness is on its way! _

She stood abruptly. "Shinta, I think I need to go clean up. All this crying is making my eyes hurt." She gave a small smile and Kenshin stood to show her where her room would be. 

"Okaasan?" She turned, hearing how small her son sounded right then. "Are you angry with me, for being who I was?"

She took both of his hands and brought him closer to kiss his forehead. "I have always loved you and I always will. I am not angry with you. I'm angry with the men who made you kill, who told you that was all you had to offer. But, you were just a child back then, trying to help protect the weak. I could never be angry with you for what happened all those years ago." She kissed his forehead once more and went into her room to get settled. 

Kenshin slowly made his way into the kitchen where Kaoru was washing the tea things. He stopped abruptly and looked up, eyes wide, when he heard sniffling coming from her.

"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?"

Kaoru wiped her eyes and turned around with a bright smile on her face. "I'm so happy for you, Kenshin! I was hoping you were the one she was looking for. I wished for it with everything I am." She took another swipe at a wave of oncoming tears.

Kenshin smiled back at her and stepped closer. "Then, why are you crying?"

"Oh, Kenshin! I'm just so happy." She giggled at his lost expression and the soft 'oro' that was emitted. "People cry when they're extremely happy! And right now, I don't think I could be any happier for anyone."

He smiled softly at her and closed the space in between them, drawing Kaoru into a tight, friendly hug. Her eyes widened slightly and then she relaxed, bringing her arms up to return the gesture. "I don't know what I'd do without a friend like you, Kaoru."

As much as she loved hearing how important she was, the word 'friend' cut into her like a knife. She covered her pain with another bright smile. "Why don't you go tell your mother that we're going to the Akabeko for dinner? I'll go get Yahiko, Megumi and Sanosuke. I'm sure they'd all love to meet her."

Kenshin nodded and turned to tell his mother the news. _My mother. Okaasan. I haven't even uttered the words in years. My life was so empty for so long and then I found Kaoru-dono and all of our friends here. All of my fights from the revolution have been resolved, and now Okaasan is alive. I don't know what I did to deserve so much, but I thank the powers that be for every bit of it._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru hummed happily as she made her way down the street toward the clinic. If her hunch was correct, she'd find the doctor and a certain rooster there. As she drew nearer, she smirked as her hunch was confirmed. 

"Look, baka, tori-atama! I don't have time to fix your hands every time you get into another stupid fight! It probably wasn't even over something important."

"You don't even know what it was about, kitsune! Don't make judgements unless you know the facts!" 

Truth was, Sano had just pounded a guy in the gambling hall for saying some rather choice words about a lady doctor. He would never admit it to Megumi, but he would risk losing use of his hand forever to protect her.

Kaoru entered the front room of the clinic to find the two glaring at each other. She could make out the muscles in Sano's jaw moving where he was grinding his teeth, and she saw Megumi's hand twitch, obviously wanting to slap some sense into the street fighter. She cleared her throat and Megumi's eyes lit up, baffling Sano.

"Did it work out, Kaoru-san?" Megumi pushed past Sano, quickly making her way over to Kaoru.

"He's the one!" Kaoru smiled happily at the doctor and Megumi's eyes became suspiciously bright, though she would never cry in front of anyone..

"I'm so happy for them both!" Sano looked at the wetness in Megumi's eyes questioningly. 

"If you're happy, then why are you crying, fox?"

"I am not crying, baka."

Kaoru rolled her eyes at both of them. "You men are all the same. I had to explain it all to Kenshin as well. Happy tears, Sano. It's okay."

Sano scratched the back of his head and then another thought entered his mind. "Oi, what's this about, 'He's the one'?"

Kaoru and Megumi both beamed at Sano. "We found Kenshin's mother!" 

A soft thud was heard as Sano fell over.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Really, Sanosuke. How do you always end up injured?" Megumi sighed as she packed up the bandages she used to wrap his head. 

"Well, you have to admit, it's big news. I thought he had no family left."

"That's what Ken-san thought, but she was brought into the clinic last night. She was passed out down by the bridge. Poor woman hadn't eaten properly in days." Megumi stood to put away her supplies and looked at Kaoru. "Why are you here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at the dojo with them?"

"Actually, I came by to see if you two wanted to join us at the Akabeko. Sort of a mini-party for Kenshin's okaasan."

Sano nodded heartily. "Of course we'll go to the Akabeko!"

Kaoru let one corner of her mouth curve into a grin. "No shock, there."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The five people walked to the Akabeko chatting happily. Sanosuke and Megumi were leading the way, bickering non-stop. Kaoru, Kenshin and Akino were walking behind them, making small talk. Akino was only half-interested in the conversations going on beside her. She was much more interested in the two people in front of her. _Hmmmm. Looks like Okaasan's got more work to do._

They finally reached the Akabeko and stepped inside. Yahiko came out to greet them and was about to call Kaoru names when he spotted the older woman with the group. He looked her over curiously and cast a glance at Kaoru. "Yahiko, meet Kenshin's mother, Akino."

Yahiko's eyes widened as Akino bent down to his level. "Well, isn't he just the most handsome little swordsman, ever?" Yahiko wanted to shout about the 'little' remark, but kept his mouth firmly shut. After all, this was Kenshin's mother. "Someday, the ladies will swoon over you, sweetheart." She hugged the little boy and he blushed. 

"Um, thanks, Akino-san." He bowed politely and Akino put a hand to her chest. 

"Oh, my! Such good manners. But, you may call me, Okaasan." She winked at Yahiko. "I think it suits me better, anyway."

Yahiko smiled. He liked this woman already. He led them to a large table and Tae dismissed him from work for the rest of the day after introductions were made. 

Akino told the whole group her story and they all listened intently. After two hours, the little circle of friends was winding down from all the excitement. Akino looked out a window and tried to stifle a yawn. "My, it's getting late. I hate to be the one to end the party, but after all of today's events, my old age is catching up to me. I think it's time to go home, don't you Shinta?"

Kenshin stood and the rest followed suit. Sano and Megumi said their good-byes and left in the opposite direction of Kenshin and the others. 

Kaoru glanced at the small woman walking next to her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask her. All of that would come tomorrow. She wasn't willing to wait any longer.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Kind of a bumpy chapter ending, but I didn't know where to end it and it just seemed to keep dragging out, so I just chopped it off. Anyway, another chapter done and more to go. Not sure exactly how long this story will be, I'll just figure it out as I go along. This is the first story that I have a beginning and an end, but no middle. Hmm, guess it'll write itself somehow. Anyway, please review! I'll give you a little lemony treat if you do! (Well, not me exactly…can't get the fingers to type a lemon. But, I'll ask someone to do it! I promise!)

Yes, I will bribe you if need be! Hope you enjoyed. Hugs & Kisses!


	3. Question And Answer

I'm feelin' gooooood! My fiancé had a jet ski accident on Saturday and today we found out it's not as bad as we thought! Only a bruised bone! Not the fractured foot, sprained ankle and damaged knee cartilage we thought it was! Ten days with a brace and cane and he'll be fine. Then one week from this coming Saturday and it's vacation time! Going to my best friend's wedding in Virginia. Haven't been home in six years, looking forward to it. Okay, enough rambling! Just had to spread the joy! Here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, genius extraordinaire. Me? I own nothing. Not a tiny little scrap…well, I guess Akino belongs to me. But other than that, nope.

The Reunion

Chapter 3: Question and Answer

Kaoru woke up feeling only slightly rested. Most of the night had been spent tossing and turning, fretting over her questions. Would Akino answer them? Would she answer them _truthfully?_

"Only one way to find out, Kaoru. Get your rear out of this bed and get going." She whispered her questions to herself, trying to find the best way to approach each one. She finally settled for the direct approach. Sugar-coating and beating around the bush usually led to mistrust, not what Kaoru wanted her second day of knowing Kenshin's mother. She put her training clothes on, tied up her hair, and headed out for breakfast.

"Ohayo, minna." Kaoru smiled brightly at her 'family' and took her seat next to Kenshin. "It smells lovely, Kenshin."

"Actually, Kaoru-dono, Okaasan made it."

Kaoru looked into the kitchen and sure enough, standing by the fire was Akino, expertly adding spices and tasting the food. Kaoru watched entranced as Akino worked with it until she deemed it perfect and set it on the table. _Another question for this afternoon. Will this woman ever cease to amaze me?_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru and Yahiko finished their meditations and stood to begin the lesson. Akino and Kenshin stepped into the hall and both smiled the same smile at the two in the middle.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson, Kaoru-dear. I just wanted to see you in action. A woman swordsman is a rarity indeed." Akino knelt next to the wall and waited for the two to begin.

A battle cry flew from Yahiko's mouth as he charged his sensei.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru nodded at her student as they both tried to catch their breath. "You did very well today, Yahiko. Make sure to work on your grip. It's still a little too tight with that stance."

Yahiko nodded, gave a small bow, and left to clean up.

Akino clapped happily from her spot by the wall. "Oh, Kaoru-dear. That was simply amazing! I've never seen anything like it."

Kaoru grinned at Kenshin. "You should see your son's skills. He's quite remarkable."

She blushed at her own words and bent her head down sheepishly.

Akino looked at the pink stain on each of their cheeks and allowed herself a wicked smirk. _Fun, fun, fun for me! _ "Perhaps one day I will, dear. Now, please excuse me. I 

think I'll go find a quiet place to sit and relax." She stood to leave the two in the dojo, completely disappointed when her idiot son excused himself to do laundry. _Ooh, stupid, stupid, stupid. Okaasan's job is harder than imagined. _

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru sat with a troubled expression in the bathtub. "Why am I worrying about this so much? She is an incredibly sweet woman and I'm sure I can ask her almost anything!"

Kaoru got out of the tub and got dressed with renewed resolve.

She stepped outside to find Akino sitting in front of the koi pond, eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. "Hello, Kaoru-dear."

Kaoru gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "How did you know I was here? I haven't said anything or made any sounds."

Akino opened her eyes and glanced over at the young woman. "It's a mother thing. Any mother will always know when someone is around."

Kaoru giggled and approached the pond. "May I ask you a few questions, Okaasan?"

Akino noted the way Kaoru fidgeted with her sleeves and kept her head down. "No need to be shy about it, love. You can ask me anything you wish. I'll answer to the best of my ability."

Kaoru raised her head and took a deep breath. "Actually, I wanted to ask you mainly about Kenshin."

Akino gave Kaoru a wicked grin. "Ah, Shinta. You're quite fond of him, aren't you?" She normally wouldn't be so direct, but she could feel Kenshin watching them around a corner and intended to take full advantage of the situation. _Just cooperate and be truthful, Kaoru and he'll know what you so desperately want to say._

Kaoru blushed deeply and put her hands up to hide it. "I am fond of him. He's been such a wonderful friend to me since he got here. And he's always ready to help out in any way he can. I'm very happy and truly grateful that I met him." Kaoru felt her blush deepen and then slowly fade away.

Akino's mind fumbled around for another tactic. Kaoru was honest, but not as detailed as she wanted her to be. Kaoru interrupted her thoughts. "Okaasan, could you tell me a little bit about what Kenshin was like as a child? He hides so much of himself from others and I can't help but be curious."

Akino smiled at the girl. _You've just opened a large window of opportunity, dear. _"Shinta was a peaceful child. BUT, he had one heck of a mischievous streak. He didn't like arguments and when his two older brothers would fight, he would get right in the middle and try to mediate. Of course it usually led to them ganging up on him, but he got them back. He was always very fast. So, he used that to his advantage. Smart child. He would find small pebbles, just large enough to sting without breaking the skin. Then, he'd fling handfuls at his brothers and run just as fast as he could. By the time they could catch him, it would have turned into a game of finding him and all grudges would be forgotten."

Akino's smile turned nostalgic. "I miss those times, but I can close my eyes and still see them like they happened yesterday." She opened her eyes and gazed at Kaoru again. 

Kaoru's earlier nervousness was gone and she found it easy to ask her questions. "Another thing I'm curious about is Kenshin's appearance. He's obviously partially foreign. No Japanese person has red hair."

Akino giggled. "No, he's not full-blooded Japanese. While my eyes are an unusual color, I am one hundred percent Japanese. Shinta's father was half-Irish. Redheaded and full of spirit. He was a wonderful and gentle person. Much of Shinta's personality is from his father. They were like two peas in a pod." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin smiled from his spot around the corner and spoke quietly to himself. "I'd almost forgotten a lot of that."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru's senses perked up and she felt Kenshin watching them. A slow smile spread across her face. "How long have you been eavesdropping, Kenshin?"

"ORO!" Kenshin stumbled around the corner, surprised to be detected. 

"Don't 'oro' me, Himura. I always know when you're around." She gave her thanks to Akino and went to check on Yahiko in the dojo.

Akino and son watched Kaoru's retreating figure. "She adores you, child. You should think about that."

Kenshin turned his stare to the pond. "She deserves more. So much more than I can offer. She deserves a rich husband who can buy her the best clothes, the finest jewels, fix her dojo and help her bring students back in. Not some wanderer who wears tattered clothes and used to be an assassin."

Akino glared at her son. "I didn't raise you to be stupid, Shinta."

"Oro?"

"Look, she obviously cares deeply for you and you for her. Why don't the two of you nurture that and see where it takes you?"  


"I just explained Okaasan. I won't taint her." Kenshin stood to finish his laundry, signaling the end of the discussion.

Akino sighed and looked to the sky. "I don't want to use my skill, but I will if need be. Only as a last resort. I won't give up."

She closed her eyes and concentrated. _There were two more in my visions. Ah, yes. The two okashiras in Kyoto. We should get them to visit. I can only conjure the spell once in a lifetime. Might as well help them all._

She sighed as she stood. "These old joints are trouble." She made her way into the dojo to speak to Kaoru. "Kaoru-dear?"

Kaoru looked up from her spot on the floor. "Yes, Okaasan?"

"I was just thinking it would be nice to meet all of your friends. I would like to see the kind of people my son associates himself with." She ended with a smile and Kaoru returned it.

"That would be a wonderful idea. We could have a party!"

Sanosuke appeared in the doorway, right on cue. "Did I hear the word 'party'?"

Yahiko rolled his eyes. "Shoulda known you'd show up soon as busu said it!"

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at Yahiko but didn't retort. "Yes, I did say 'party', Sanosuke. Yahiko, please go to the Oniwabanshuu pigeon handler and send a message to Misao. Invite her and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu to a party we'll have here in one week. I'll go tell Kenshin the news!"

She skipped off happily, Yahiko rushed to do his errand and Akino turned to Sano. "It seems like everyone is eager for a party."

"Well, after Kenshin's fight with Enishi, everyone was pretty worn out. Poor Jouchan didn't eat or sleep well until he got better. And everyone else felt strained. We never did celebrate the end of it all, so I guess it's past due that we had one."

Akino nodded and excused herself.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Yeah, I know. It's starting to sound a bit weird. Remember when I said I had a beginning and an end, but no middle? Well, when I was working one day, I let my mind wander. (Don't worry. Wasn't doing anything important.) And, this idea popped up and hasn't left me alone, so I'm going with it. Kinda different, kinda strange, but fun. At least I think it will be! Hope you think so as well. Don't worry! All will be revealed soon! There's really no big secret. The fun itself isn't what she does, it's what happens when she does it! Anyway, please review! 

Hugs & Kisses!


	4. Enter New 'Victims'

Hey all! Just re-read chapter 3 and found some holes in it so I'm going to put up chapter 4 rather quickly. Don't like to leave loose ends for too long. Anyway, so here's the next installment! Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Jump, etc., etc. All I know is I'm not included in the list. Darn shame too. If it were up to me, the animators and voice actors would be in a studio right now finishing up the way it was intended to end. (And romance would be included in abundance! WOOHOO!!)

The Reunion

Chapter 4: Enter New 'Victims'

Akino fiddled with her sleeves. Kaoru had said earlier that Kenshin hid himself from the others. The question in Akino's mind was 'how?' She intended to speak to Kaoru about it and hopefully get those two on the right track.

Yahiko came sliding around the corner, Kaoru right on his heels. Akino looked up in surprise as the two ran circles around her. "Yahiko, you get back here brat! I let it slide earlier, but I will NOT let you call me 'busu' twice and get away with it!"

She finally caught him, whacked him on the head, and sent him out to clean the dojo floor. She settled herself across from Akino and took a moment to catch her breath. "That brat will be the death of me. So stubborn and disrespectful."

"He does it just to tease you, dear. If it didn't get a rise out of you, he wouldn't have any fun doing it." Akino winked at Kaoru and she nodded.

"I know that. It's just so hard to let it go. I don't like being called 'busu', or 'ugly', or 'hag.'" Kaoru frowned, thinking about all the names that he'd called her in the past.

Akino nodded in understanding and then felt her son's presence again. _I have GOT to speak to that boy about eavesdropping. He's terrible about it. Like father like son._

"Kaoru, you don't need to be so insecure about those things. Yahiko only says it to start a fight. He sees the fights as a game. He doesn't mean any of the hurtful words he says." She leaned over to give Kaoru's hand a squeeze. "Now, dear. I had a question I wanted to ask you. You said earlier that Shinta hides himself from the rest of you. How so?"

Kaoru took a deep breath to collect her thoughts. "Well, he always has that smile plastered on his face. That fake smile to make everyone think everything is all right. I've seen him smile truthfully, but it's only happened a few times. And the only things we know of his past is when he was found by his master, left to fight in the war, and Tomoe. He doesn't really speak of any details. And I know he feels that he needs to keep this façade up to protect us. But, that's just ridiculous! Kenshin is Kenshin. Whether he's the Battousai or the rurouni. We're his friends and I know he wouldn't willingly harm us. I just want him to feel comfortable here. I want him to know he can let go and be whoever he really is and we'll still accept him and care for him as we do now. There's so much sadness in his eyes and I want to help him deal with it. The longer he holds it in, the more it will hurt him. He has to let go at some point."

Akino nodded when Kaoru finished speaking. "Have you said any of this to Shinta?"

"No. I don't know how to approach it. I can't very well go up and say, 'Hey, Kenshin! Guess what? Stop faking and be your real self.'" She turned a pitiful look to Akino and the older woman giggled. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. Kaoru's words were ones he needed to hear, but he wouldn't allow himself to agree with them. _I didn't know Kaoru-dono felt that way. I certainly didn't mean to upset her, but she shouldn't have to deal with what I've had to go through. I want her to stay the pure, innocent person we all know now. I won't taint that._ He nodded his head in finality and strode off to finish his chores.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru stood in the kitchen with Akino the day before the party. She'd been taking cooking lessons for the past week and was determined to cook something for the party. It didn't have to be anything huge, just some accomplishment that the guys would have to admit was pretty darn good.

"Okay, so we need to add…" Kaoru tapped her finger to her lips, thinking. Akino was sitting at the table, drinking tea and merely supervising. Kaoru turned to Akino for guidance.

"I told you, child. If you don't do it yourself, you'll never learn."

"But, Okaasan! I don't remember what's next!"

"Just think about it. What would logically go in next?"

Kaoru looked at all the spices set on the counter. She was attempting to make some sort of sweet cake Akino had in Yokohama once. "Ah-hah! It's cinnamon, right?"

Akino nodded once. "I told you. Just think and you'll figure it out."

Kaoru smiled happily as she added the cinnamon. 

  
"Hey, Himura! Kaoru! Rooster-head! Yahiko! Anyone home?" 

Kaoru almost dropped the jar of cinnamon. "Oh my goodness! Misao!" She raced for the gate and saw Misao giving a bear hug to Kenshin. 

Misao dropped the near suffocated man on the ground to give Kaoru the same treatment. "Kaoru! I'm so happy to see you!" She released the young woman and gave her a moment to catch her breath. "Sorry, but the only ones who could attend are Aoshi-sama and myself. The others had to stay and take care of the Aoiya."

Kaoru frowned. "Oh, they'll miss my cooking debut." She gave a pout and Misao let out a small, embarrassed cough, unwilling to tell the assistant master her cooking stunk.

But, Kaoru being no fool, caught on. "Now look here, Misao! I've been taking lessons!"

The young ninja put up her hands in surrender. "I didn't say a word, Kaoru! I'm sure it will be lovely. Now, why are we having a party, exactly?" 

Akino came from the kitchen and Aoshi and Misao turned their eyes to her. Aoshi noticed her eye color and his own eyes widened the slightest. _Could it really be his mother?_ The thought of Kenshin having a mother was no surprise, everyone had to come from somewhere. But, Aoshi certainly never expected she was still alive, much less meet her. 

Kenshin smiled happily at the two new arrivals. "Aoshi-san, Misao-dono, this is my mother, Akino. Okaasan, this is Misao Makimachi and Aoshi Shinomori."

Misao and Aoshi bowed to the elder woman and she returned the gesture. "It's nice to meet you, Akino-san."

Akino waved a hand in dismissal. "Now, now Misao. No need to be formal. I rather prefer being called Okaasan. I don't like all the cold, impersonal, formal addresses." 

Suddenly, Kaoru remembered her cake and went running inside. "Oh, my cake better not be burning!"

Akino rushed after her. "Silly girl! It takes 45 minutes to cook!"

Misao giggled at the sight and trotted after them. "See you guys, later!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After taking tea to Aoshi and Kenshin, Misao sat in the kitchen chatting with Kaoru and Akino. And much to Akino's delight, Kaoru brought up the subject of Aoshi.

"So, Misao, how are things developing with Aoshi?"

The petite woman let out a sigh and began to look dejected. "There's nothing to develop. I take him tea. We talk for a few minutes. Well, I talk and he listens. Then, I leave and that's it until the next day. He spends more time in the Aoiya now, but it's always with Jiya or paperwork. Never just to be with the others. And I haven't seen him train since he came back. I know he does, but never in our facilities. He's back, but not the same person he once was. He keeps his distance, not willing to really be a part of it all again."

Kaoru looked down into her tea. "He's a baka. Kenshin's a baka." Kaoru remembered the other person in the room and looked up, stuttering. "W-what I mean, was…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

Akino put up a hand to silence her, a smile on her face, when Megumi burst threw the door. "That idiot, rooster! He can't stay out of trouble for one day! That's all I ask for! One day where he doesn't need medical treatment and can just come by the clinic to visit!" Her hand flew to her mouth when she realized what she just said.

Misao and Kaoru's eyes grew wide and round. Misao spoke first. "Do you realize you just admitted you have SOME feelings for Sanosuke?"

Megumi got ready to protest, but Akino chimed in. "Now, girls. I know you all are in love with those three men. However, men are dense and need to be whacked upside the head sometimes. Believe me, Kenshin's father was the same way. And just your luck, the men you three have chosen are more thickheaded than most. But, I can help, if you are willing to cooperate and do as I say."

The three young women glanced at each other and agreed silently. They turned to Akino with determination on their faces. Megumi looked Akino in the eyes. "What do we do first?"

"Well, dear. You don't have as much to worry about. Your guy is ready and willing, you just need to coax it out of him. These other two young ladies, have men who I believe really do love them, but won't allow themselves to feel or show it. They'll need to do 

some work."

Kaoru and Misao turned worried glances to each other and Megumi caught it. "Didn't you two numbskulls listen? They love you. You just need to make them see it."

Misao's expression turned devilish while Kaoru looked slightly panicked.

Misao grinned. "I'm ready. If it'll help me get Aoshi-sama, just tell me what to do."

Kaoru gulped. "Ready as I'll ever be."

Akino grinned at the three. "Good. Let's get to work. Oh, and Kaoru. I think your cake's burning."

"Mou! Can nothing ever turn out right?!" She jumped up to save her cake while the other women laughed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Not a long chapter, but I just wanted to finish my set-up. Yes, a four chapter set up. Wow. Anyway, the fun's a-comin'! Just wait for the next chapter. If it comes out the way it plays in my head, it'll be fun to read. Hope you liked and please review! They make me so happy! Nothing encourages a writer like reviews! Hugs & Kisses!


	5. Ladies On The Prowl

(Peeks around corner to see if it's safe) Hello? Anyone still care about this story? Probably not after taking so long to update, but I CAN EXPLAIN!! Ok, went on vacation for a week, fine. Got back, logged on, tried to go to a website, no luck. Next day, tried again, no luck. So, after three days of repeatedly trying multiple times a day with no luck, my fiancé declares the computer is old and busted and we need a new one. Now, the computer was old, but I think he could have fixed it. He just wanted a new one. So, off to Best Buy, I had to get a Best Buy credit card, and then he couldn't just pick one we could take home that day. Noooo. He had to pick one of those custom jobs that take two weeks to be delivered. So, finally I have a computer again and I can update. I'm really sorry about that, but the good news…I have the story finished. With no reading to do, I had lots of time to write. But, you only get one chapter a week. Every…hmm... yes, every Saturday I'll post another chapter. Anyway, here's chapter 5 and hope ya like! 

The Reunion

Chapter 5: Ladies on the Prowl

Akino and the other three women huddled around the dining table. Akino sat with her head tilted toward the ceiling, eyes closed, arms crossed in front of her, thinking. "Alright, ladies."

The three women jumped slightly, surprised she was done thinking up a plan that quickly.

The older woman ignored them and continued. "Megumi, this may sound strange, but if you flirt with Sanosuke, you'll have him."

Megumi looked at her a little baffled. "All I have to do is flirt? It almost seems anti-climactic with all the arguing we do. Seems like there should be more."

Akino looked down to think this time. "Well, if you like, you could do the same thing these two girls are going to do." Her eyes glinted naughtily. "You'd be teasing him."

Megumi's grin matched Akino's eyes. "I think I like that plan better."

Akino smiled brightly then. "Okay, the three of you, listen up. I need to see how far each of you are with your relationship. Megumi and Kaoru, I have a pretty good idea about the two of you, but Misao I have no clue except for what you just told me. So, the next two days will be for Okaasan to observe, then I'll think up what you'll do next." 

She stood and dusted off her kimono. "Let's get back to the guys before they realize something's up." 

The others stood to follow suit.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The three unknowing males were sitting in the dojo, Kenshin and Aoshi sipping tea and Sanosuke relaxing with his omnipresent fishbone. 

The ex-street fighter cracked one eye open. "Oi, Kenshin. The girls have been pretty scarce since Misao and Aoshi arrived. Don't ya think we woulda heard from them by now?"

Kenshin continued to calmly sip his tea. "I'm sure they're all talking with Okaasan. When you think about it, none of them had a mother figure for very long or at all. I'm sure they're fine."

Sanosuke nodded in agreement and then glanced at Aoshi. "So Shinomori, anything interesting going on in Kyoto?"

Aoshi merely spared Sano a sidelong glance. Sanosuke grunted in annoyance. "Can't get you to talk no matter what."

Silence reigned for a short while when they heard giggling coming from the koi pond. Kenshin reached over to crack the door a bit and smiled at the sight. All four women were standing around the pond, whispering, giggling and gossiping with each other. The two other men joined him at the door to see what was going on.

Akino noticed and nudged Misao gently. The young ninja stood and made her way over to Aoshi. _Why is Okaasan making me do this? I've already told her the whole story. She won't see anything different._ She put a halt on her mental argument and looked Aoshi in the eye. "Aoshi-sama, would you please accompany me to the market later this evening? Kaoru told me about this one vendor who sells trinkets from England and I think it would be fun to go see them after dinner." Misao tried her best to sound adult and feminine, using her bandit voice.

Aoshi blushed imperceptibly, hearing Misao talk like that and nodded slowly in answer to her question. Misao thanked him and went back over to the girls.

"See, Okaasan? He'll accompany me, but he won't say more than five words the whole evening. I can already tell you what he'll say. 'Ready to go Misao?' and 'Oyasumi.' The rest will be nods and gestures to communicate." Misao pouted slightly when Akino started to giggle. 

"Dearest, he blushed just now."

Misao's eyes widened. "No, he didn't! I was standing right in front of him."

Akino smiled even brighter. "Child, he did blush, but it was very faint. He does a good job of controlling his reactions, but it doesn't get past a mother. And the reason he doesn't say much is because he gets nervous around you. He sees how full of life you are and how innocent and energetic. It intimidates him. He doesn't want to taint that. He adores the passion you have for life."

Misao blushed hard at the old woman's words. She wordlessly turned to go inside, unsure of how to react to that.

The rest of the day passed as it normally would and then it was finally time for the trip to the market. Kaoru, Megumi and Akino helped Misao get ready. She had agreed to wear a kimono, but nothing else was to change. She wanted to look nice, but not seem like she was trying to impress Aoshi. The three women helped her into one of Kaoru's kimonos, a pale blue with pale yellow and pale pink accents. A very soft, subtle ensemble. Nothing flashy and fancy.

Misao gave herself a long look in the mirror, twirling every which way. "I like it."

Megumi smirked at her. "See? If you dress up it makes a world of difference."

Misao nodded once and turned to her friends. "I'll fill you in when we get back, but I already told you what would happen earlier."

Akino smiled at her. "We'll see, child. Go on now." She shooed Misao out the door and watched as she and Aoshi got ready to leave. 

"Ready to go, Misao?" Aoshi's deep voice repeated the phrase Misao told them and Akino sighed. 

"He's like clockwork. That man's going to be more work than I imagined." Akino spoke to herself as she rubbed at her chin. "I'm going to take a nap and maybe something will come to me in my dreams. Wake me as soon as they return so I can hear the story as well. See you soon, girls." Akino left the room and Kaoru and Megumi were left to think to themselves.

"Kaoru, do you think Okaasan knows what she's doing?" Megumi stared out the door into the yard, absentmindedly twirling a lock of hair.

Kaoru drew her brows together. "I don't know. I trust her, but as far as if she can get the guys to notice us…" Kaoru trailed off and sighed.

"I know. We've been trying for what seems to be forever and haven't gotten anywhere. Hopefully, we've just been going about it all wrong." Megumi uttered the last sentence mainly to herself, but Kaoru agreed with a nod of her head anyway.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Two hours had passed and the dojo gate creaked open. Kaoru and Megumi flew up from their seats in the sitting room, Kaoru heading for Misao and Megumi going to wake up Akino. 

Kenshin and Sano looked at each other in confusion, wondering what that was all about.

As soon as Kaoru saw Misao she could guess how the evening went. Misao gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look and then Aoshi uttered the last word of Misao's prediction. 

"Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Aoshi-sama." Misao turned to Kaoru with a look of despair and followed her into Akino's room.

The older woman was sitting on her futon, already rubbing her chin. "I heard, child. Give me a minute. I'm thinking."

Megumi giggled. "Don't you mean 'plotting', Okaasan?"

Akino winked at the three girls. "Call it what you wish." She continued rubbing her chin, her eyebrows furrowing occasionally as she sorted out her thoughts. "Ah-hah! I know exactly what to do next."

The younger women drew closer to her to hear better. "You need to flirt. Slowly, build it up. When I was younger, that was how to land a husband if you didn't have an arranged marriage. Be demure and reserved. But, also remain yourselves. I'm absolutely certain those men out there adore you as you are, so just be flirty when the occasion calls for it."

The devious grin she gave spread from her to the other women in the room. Akino then began to ask Misao for all the specifics from the date. "So dear, tell Okaasan all about it. Every move, every gesture, every thing that happened."

Misao gave a sigh and told her story. It wasn't anything special. They went to the trinket

store and she would look at things and talk to Aoshi and he would merely nod in understanding. She gave another sigh. "You know, I even tried using my bandit voice. I always used it on my travels when I'd run out of money. I'd find the riff raff, lead them into the forest, and then when they were sure I was some harmless young woman, I'd rob them. Yes, it was wrong, but they had stolen the money I stole from them so it wasn't too bad. Anyway, back to tonight. I used my voice which usually makes men melt, but tonight when I did it, Aoshi-sama tensed up and wouldn't even really look at me."

Akino's eyes got round. "What?! Child that is so important!"

Misao watched confused as Akino practically bounced in excitement. "If he tensed up, it probably means he began to feel emotions he didn't think he should feel. Like attraction to a certain young ninja." Akino wriggled her eyebrows and Misao blushed.

Kaoru smiled at Misao. "That's great news, Misao! I hope Okaasan's right about that!"

Megumi grew serious. "So, what's our next step?"

"Sleep, dears. Sleep well and tomorrow I'll let you know what happens next." Akino gave a hug to each girl and sent her out the door.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megumi hurried along the streets toward the dojo. She had meant to get there an hour before since the clinic wasn't supposed to be busy, but they had an emergency surgery and they had just finished. She reached the gate and flung it open only to find Sanosuke staring down at her. 

"What's with the rush, fox?"

"Baka! I don't have time for this. I was supposed to be here earlier today to see Okaasan, Kaoru and Misao. Now, step aside." She tried to push passed him and Sanosuke merely kept blocking her, smiling to himself.

_She's fun to get riled up. _Sanosuke kept smiling as Megumi got more and more frustrated. _3…2…1. There goes the hair flip, the hands on the hips, and…_

"Tori-atama! Get out of my way!" 

"Say the password, fox. That's all you have to do."

Megumi grit her teeth. "Please, Sanosuke."

"That's better. Of course, you can go by." Sanosuke smiled smugly as he bowed when Megumi passed. Big mistake on his part. Megumi raised her fist and slammed it into the back of his head, knocking him over into the dirt.

Akino giggled as she watched Megumi's entrance. "That poor man had it coming."

Megumi sighed. "He's so annoying! What do I see in him?"

Akino tried to keep her smile down. "Tell me this, dear. Do you like it better when you're fighting or if you and he are getting along?"

Megumi paused to think. "I see your point."

"He offers the challenge of wits you so desire. And you're used to men just stepping aside and giving you what you want due to your beauty, however Sanosuke isn't about to do that for you. That, my child, is what keeps you intrigued." 

Akino motioned for Megumi to follow her to Kaoru's room where Kaoru and Misao were sitting on the floor waiting. The two looked up as the older woman and doctor entered. Akino took control right away. "Okay, girls. Today is the day it starts. I plan on taking Shinta out to buy new clothes today. I'm also going to take along Sanosuke and Aoshi. While we're out, make yourselves up. Put on your prettiest kimonos, fix your hair, and put on a little makeup. The party's tonight, so you have a reason to dress up. When we return, I want you girls to be ready to flirt. Got it?"

The three nodded, determination on their faces. Akino noticed and rolled her eyes. "And for Heaven's sake girls! This isn't battle! Smile!"

A chorus of "Sorry!" came from the three and Akino picked up her purse. "See you when we get back!"

Kaoru, Misao and Megumi went to the door to watch them leave. What they saw was quite a sight.

Kenshin was in the yard, doing laundry. Sanosuke was sitting on the porch lazily and Aoshi was doing some light meditation by the koi pond. 

"Alright, boys! Get up, we're going to town!" Akino clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Okaasan, there are a few chores left. But, once they're done Sessha would be glad to escort you out." Kenshin gave her a rurouni smile, but Akino was not about to let him spoil her plan. 

"No, Shinta. Later won't do. Come on, we have to get you new clothes! Those old rags you're wearing are about to rip apart any day now. Best to buy new ones before that happens."

Kenshin sighed in defeat. "Yes, Okaasan."

Sanosuke chuckled. "Better do as your Mommy says, Kenshin."

Akino then made her way over to Sanosuke. "You too, young man. You're in need of a few new clothes as well."

"What?! Okaasan I appreciate the offer, but you don't need to buy new clothes for me. The ones I have on are just fine."

"But they're your only set. Come on, don't argue with me. Let an old woman spoil her son and his friends in her twilight years." She smiled sweetly at Sanosuke and he couldn't refuse her. 

"All right. I'll go."

Akino turned her sights to Aoshi and got ready for battle. _That one's gonna be tough. He has plenty of money. He won't need me to buy him new clothes, he has lots of clothes already._ Akino thought a bit more and decided to just be forceful with him.

"Aoshi, would you please come with us? I really haven't seen you dressed up, either. I'm sure the ladies would love to see you in something more formal."

Aoshi looked at her. "I already have formal clothes. There just is no need for them here. 

I thank you for the offer." He closed his eyes and returned to his meditation.

"Aoshi, are you sure dear?" One nod of his head. "That's it. Come on, you're going as well."

She grabbed Aoshi's ear and yanked him up. "I tried to be nice, but none of you boys are making it easy for me!" 

The scene started a ruckus from the other two. Kenshin tried to creep away, but Akino was too fast and booted him in the rear to make him keep walking. Sano tried to escape, but the old woman had a handful of hair before he got too far. She dragged the three helpless men out the dojo gate. 

The three girls inside had been trying to keep from laughing, but as soon as the gate closed they let loose and doubled over. Misao regained control of her breathing and voice first. "Oh! I never imagined I'd see that! The great street fighter Zanza, the feared Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu, and the infamous Hitokiri Battousai, all defeated by a little old lady no taller than I am!"

That started another fit of laughter with the three. Megumi swiped at her eyes. "Okay, girls. Okaasan can keep them busy for a while, but not forever. Let's get ready."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: I actually am not completely satisfied with this chapter, but it just wouldn't come out any better. Oh well. I guess there's one chapter like that in every story. I have one in 'Kaoru…the Saiyan??' as well. Okay, so there's chapter 5! Please review and let me know what you think! Hugs & Kisses and I missed everyone!


	6. Shopping, Flirting and a Party

Right, Chapter 6! See? Every Saturday, just like I promised! Had a bit of a problem, though. I forgot to write one of my chapters! How that happened, I have no clue, but I 

forgot to write this one and had to write it quick so it would be up today. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

The Reunion

Chapter 6: Shopping, Flirting and a Party

The three men stopped fighting the older woman once outside the dojo gates. It was apparent that no amount of thrashing about was going to loosen her hold. Akino smiled to herself and began humming as they walked toward the marketplace. 

"Shinta, what colors would you like your new clothes to be?"

Kenshin looked at the ground as he thought. "I'm not really sure, Okaasan. I hadn't thought about it before." 

Akino looked him over. "We'll have to see once we get to the fabric shop." She then turned her glance to Sanosuke. "Same with you, dear." Next, a look at Aoshi. "Well, a young handsome man such as yourself would look nice in just about anything. We'll just have to pick the ones that look best." She mentally patted herself on the back when Aoshi blushed unnoticeably again.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Back at the dojo, Megumi and Kaoru were fighting with Misao. "Misao! This is the new kimono that Okaasan bought for you just for this special occasion! Now put it on!" Megumi yelled at the young woman.

"I will not wear that! It's too formal and too…revealing!" The kimono was a gorgeous deep green with tiny gold flowers sewn down the long material under the cuff of the sleeve and some more embroidery along the hem. Not a lot, just enough to give it some color. It had a matching gold obi and green cord made especially for that kimono. The revealing bit was the small slit up the side. It only went to the knee, but to Misao a kimono was not supposed to reveal anything. She remembered Okaasan's voice in her head.

_"Now, child. You run around in your ninja gear all the time. That's much more revealing. And besides, the small slit just gives a glimpse of what's underneath. Enough to tease, but leave everything to the imagination."_

Misao threw her hands in the air. "Fine! Fine! Do as you wish."

Kaoru and Megumi finished getting her dressed and then dressed themselves. Kaoru's kimono was a very dark purple with silver leaves and vines along the edges of the entire kimono. The embroidery went down the front folds, the sleeves and around the hem and collar. The obi was silver with a purple cord. Okaasan had explained to them that just using two colors was best to bring out a person's more favorable features. Too many colors would be distracting to a person's natural beauty. 

Megumi's kimono was scarlet with ivory accents. The embroidery wasn't flowers, leaves or vines, but just a simple wavy line around the sleeves and three wavy lines around the hem. Megumi had complained when first seeing it that it wasn't as pretty as the others, but when she put it on she had quit complaining right away. In the box, it wasn't much to look at, but Okaasan had extraordinary abilities in knowing what would look good on a person and Megumi was a vision of beauty in the garment. Okaasan had explained that putting a person like Megumi in an extravagant kimono was the same as using too many 

colors. It would take away from her natural looks. 

After they were all dressed, it was time for hair and makeup. Misao's hair was taken from it's usual braid and put into a ponytail secured at the nape of her neck with just a few strands left loose to frame her face. The sides of Kaoru's hair were pulled into a bun with the rest left to flow down her back. Kaoru pulled Megumi's hair into a high ponytail, which Megumi didn't like. She then tried putting it into a bun and securing it with decorative chopsticks. Megumi liked it better, but not enough to keep it. Kaoru then realized what was wrong. She had pulled all of Megumi's hair up including her bangs. She lightly ran the comb where Megumi's bangs would be, just enough to let a dusting of bangs down, not all of them. She then pulled a few strands from the sides so it was more of a loose bun and Megumi approved. 

The three then set to work on their makeup. Megumi used her usual amount, just a little lip-gloss. Kaoru opted for some mascara and lip-gloss. And Misao didn't want any of it, but they convinced her to use some eyeliner and lip-gloss. 

The three women looked in the mirror and almost squealed with delight. They looked a hundred times better than they normally did. Now all they had to do was wait for Okaasan to do her part.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Okaasan was having a tough time with the boys. They looked good in everything so she had to narrow it down to the two nicest outfits for each one. She went with the dark blue gi and gray hakama for Kenshin (A/N: I know everyone puts him in those clothes, but dang if he wouldn't look hot in them!) and an additional black gi that she just couldn't resist. She also managed to talk him out of another magenta gi and go with a brown gi and white hakama that he looked very nice in. The formal outfit was a black men's kimono. (A/N: I happen to think Kenshin would look nice in black. And I don't know a thing about men's kimonos so sorry if I mess up!)

Sanosuke was reluctant to buy new clothes, but with some very…"convincing" arguments from Akino he finally agreed to a red gi and ivory hakama and a deep brown formal kimono.

Aoshi was the hardest to pick out anything for. Every color Akino held up to him he looked striking against. Finally, she decided he needed a dark blue formal kimono and a white gi and black hakama. "The basic colors for you, Aoshi. They look wonderful."

She looked at each of the guys and dropped everything off with the tailor next door. "Well, ma'am. Honestly, we don't have any other garments we're working on right now and I just hired four new tailors. We can have these ready in two hours."

Okaasan smiled widely. "Oh, thank you! That's quicker than I had imagined. We'll be by in two hours then. Thank you again!" She bowed politely and led the men out of the store. "Okay boys, we have two hours to wait, so let's find something to do."

They wandered around the marketplace, picking up various items for the party that night. Kenshin

noticed Akino buying a rather large amount of sake. "Okaasan, do we really need that much? I

know Sano drinks a fair amount, but no one else indulges in it that much."

  


Akino grinned at her son. "The rest of the Oniwabanshuu is coming for the party tonight. They 

decided it would be okay to close shop for a few days. And Kaoru invited someone else. I can't 

remember his name, but apparently he likes sake a lot."

  


Kenshin got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, but didn't say a word. _Kaoru-dono wouldn't_

_invite him. She doesn't care for him much and knows how nervous he makes me. I have nothing_

_to worry about._ With his logic calming him down, Kenshin followed his mother to another area

of the market.

  


Aoshi and Sanosuke met up with them, each hauling a large amount of party goods. All sorts of

sweets, tea, and games for the children. Akino glanced at the tailor shop they had dropped their

fabric off at and headed inside. "Is everything ready?"

  


The man behind the counter smiled widely. "Great timing! We just finished giving them a last

check on the stitching. Here you go." He handed the packages over and Akino looked them over.

  


"Oh, they look wonderful! Thank you so much." She paid and went back outside. "Okay, boys. 

Let's go home and get ready for tonight's party!"

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Megumi, Misao and Kaoru peeked outside through a small gap in the shoji when they heard the gate 

creak open. All the men were loaded down with supplies and Akino was smiling widely. Kaoru 

closed the gap up and turned back to her partners in crime. "Looks like everything worked out."

  


They all jumped sky high when there was a soft knock on the shoji. "May I come in, dears?"

  


Misao breathed a sigh of relief and slid the door open just enough for the older woman to come in.

Akino slipped in and gasped when she looked up at the girls. "Oh girls." She took a deep breath and

bit her bottom lip. "You all look absolutely stunning. You'll be the talk of the party tonight."

  


The three smiled nervously and Akino gave another smile. "Since you girls are ready, I'll be leaving 

to help the boys. Don't worry, ladies. I'll make sure they put on their nicest outfits!"

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


"But, Okaasan! I'll look just like I did in the Bakumatsu!" Kenshin grabbed at his hair again as his

mother yanked it up high on his head. 

  


"Shinta, don't be such a baby! Why are you so against having your hair up high? It looks much 

more striking."

  


"Do you want me to scare everyone? I'll look just like I did as Battousai." Akino sighed, but kept 

combing his hair to the top of his head. 

  


"Shinta, they all know you're a gentle person now. They won't be afraid. Just dress up, please."

  


Kenshin nodded, defeated. His mother happily snapped his hair tie in place and laid out his black gi

with the gray hakama. "Would you please wear this outfit? It's my favorite one for you."

  


Kenshin nodded again, happy that at least it wasn't the dark blue gi.

  


Akino slipped out and made her way to Aoshi's room where she was bid entry before even knocking.

She entered and found him with his clothes spread out and a look of utter concentration on his face.

"The white gi and black hakama."

  


He silently picked up the gi and Akino left his room. She passed Sanosuke's room and heard what

sounded like a struggle going on inside. "Sanosuke, honey? Are you alright?"

  


"Okaasan, I need some help." 

  


She walked in and giggled. He had his scarlet gi and ivory hakama on, but the hakama ties were very

uneven. Akino walked up and grabbed the ties, expertly untying and re-tying the straps. "There you go,

love."

  


Sanosuke thanked her and followed her outside. Kenshin and Aoshi soon left their rooms as well and 

Akino gave them each the once over. "You all look so handsome! Now, go start setting up the party 

and I'll get the girls."

  


She got ready to go into their room when a loud shout came from the front gate. 

  


"CIAO MY PRETTY MISAO!"

  


Akino walked out with a puzzled expression on her face. "May I ask who you are?"

  


Jiya threw his head back and gave a quick laugh. "I'm Okina. Misao's surrogate grandfather. Now,

where's my girl?"

  


Akino bowed slightly. "She'll be out soon. She's with the other girls getting ready for the party."

  


Omasu and Okon eyed the old woman like true ninjas and their eyes widened as she stood up and they

saw her eye color. "Oh my! You must be Himura-san's mother!"

  


Akino blinked. "Why, yes. How did you know?"

  


Okon grinned. "The eyes, Himura-san."

  


Akino smiled widely. "I see. Please, call me Okaasan. I feel better that way."

  


Omasu and Okon smiled back and nodded. Omasu spoke up. "Where are the girls? I want to go see how

they look."

  


Akino winked. "You'll just have to wait. I guarantee you won't recognize them."

  


At that moment another figure entered the yard. This one clad in a long white cape and carrying a jug

of sake. Omasu and Okon gave a shriek and each attached themself to an arm. "Oh, Hiko-sama!"

  


Kenshin cringed when he heard them shout. "No. How could Kaoru-dono do this to me? What have 

I done that's so wrong?"

  


Akino followed the large man and the rest of the Oniwabanshuu inside. Hiko wasted no time in his 

regular round of Kenshin bashing. "Baka deshi. I hope you have a good party planned. I came all the

way down from my mountain."

  


Akino grit her teeth together. _I won't say anything now. Kaoru told me she hates it when he's mean to_

_Shinta. I'll wait and let her see the bashing I give this clown._

  


Akino turned again to get the girls when another person entered. "Battousai."

  


"Saitoh. What are you doing here?"

  


"Thanks for the warm welcome. Tanuki invited me."

  


Kenshin groaned inwardly. _Shishou AND Saitoh? Why am I being tortured?_

  


Akino cleared her throat. "If you all would excuse me, I'm going to get the girls now."

  


Everyone grew quiet, knowing the girls had dressed up. They waited patiently, holding their breath.

Finally Akino stepped out followed by Megumi, Kaoru, and Misao. 

  


Sanosuke almost passed out. "Wow, Fox."

  


Megumi almost slapped him, but if he didn't call her Fox then he wouldn't be Sanosuke. She looked

him over critically. "Not too bad, Tori-atama."

  


Kenshin's eyes were almost bugging out of his head. Kaoru looked like a princess. Kaoru almost cried

at how amazing Kenshin looked. "Um, you look really handsome, Kenshin." She blushed a faint pink 

and Kenshin blinked repeatedly. 

  


"Kaoru-dono, you...I mean...you look...wow." Kaoru blushed again and turned around to look at Misao.

  


Misao was standing in front of Aoshi, shuffling her foot on the floor shyly. Jiya was in tears in the 

corner, Omasu and Okon trying to comfort him while staring at Hiko. "My pretty Misao is all grown up!"

  


Aoshi looked at her, not believing this was the same Misao from earlier. Out of the braid, her hair hung

almost to the floor, a wavy curtain of black silk. The deep green kimono made her eyes appear darker 

and Aoshi couldn't do anything other than say, "Hello, Misao."

  


Misao looked up, blinking at Aoshi's carefully guarded expression. No change, same icy eyes, same

stoic look, no smile at all. Misao looked hurt and Aoshi knew it was his fault, but he couldn't do 

anything about it. He was frozen in place. 

  


Surprisingly, Saitoh was the one to approach Misao. He spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Even

if I wanted to call you a Weasel tonight, I couldn't." He gently took her elbow and led her to a spot near the wall so she could sit. As he led her away, he gave a scowl to Aoshi.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Aoshi watched jealously from his spot in the corner as all the other men in the room went over to 

compliment Misao. But, no matter how much they complemented her, she would only give quick smiles and then go back to looking forlorn. 

  


A small group of musicians set themselves up in a corner and began to play a loud, joyous tune. Kaoru and Kenshin tried to dance, stepping on each other as they twirled about. Sanosuke and Megumi were dancing, a bit more gracefully. Jiya pulled Akino out onto the dance floor and Hiko tried to dance with Omasu and Okon at the same time. Aoshi watched as Saitoh gently took Misao's hand and led her to the dance floor. Aoshi watched them dance around gracefully, Misao's hand resting on Saitoh's shoulder and then his gaze settled on Saitoh's hand resting right above her hip. He stood swiftly and went over to them. "Misao, can we speak outside?"

  


Misao glanced at Saitoh who released her and nodded.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Akino tapped Okina on the shoulder and pointed at Misao and Aoshi. He gave a shout of joy and started to dance at a faster pace. 

  


Once the song had ended, they all sat down and began to chat. It wasn't long before Hiko started in with his 'baka deshi' remarks and Kaoru gave a go-ahead nod to Akino. 

  


"Hiko-san, do you mind?" 

  


Hiko looked up startled. "What are you talking about?"

  


"I would appreciate it if you didn't say such horrible things about my son!"

  


Hiko's eyes went wide and he stared at Akino. Recognition passed his face when he noticed her eye color. "Baka deshi's mother?"

  


Akino nodded and then bopped Hiko on the head. "And his name is NOT baka deshi! It's Shinta!"

  


Hiko put up a finger to protest. "Actually, he goes by Kenshin now." Mistake, mistake, mistake.

  


"Only because some big oaf of a man decided my sweet little boy's name wasn't good enough. No, he wanted to make a swordsman out of him. So, he changed Shinta to Kenshin and then taught him to kill!"

  


The room was silent and Hiko spoke in an even voice. "I taught him Hiten Mitsurugi. Yes, it is a style of killing, but he was the one who decided to join the war. I never approved of it and didn't want him to leave."

  


Akino sighed and used both hands to make sure her hair was still in place in its bun. "Hiko-san, we can't change the past. I just want you to stop belittling Shinta. He's a good man now. Thank you for taking care of him."

  


Hiko nodded, amazed at this woman. She actually stood up to a Hiten Mitsurugi Master. Definitely not an

everyday occurrence. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Aoshi and Misao stood near the gate outside. Misao was waiting for a reprimand for dancing with Saitoh, but instead one of Aoshi's hands grabbed her around the waist and the other grabbed the back of her head. He kissed her passionately, but quickly, leaving Misao's head spinning while she tried to make sense of what had just happened. Aoshi started to walk towards the temple. "You look amazing tonight. I'm sorry about what I just did. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I couldn't help it any longer." He left and closed the gate behind him.

  


Misao didn't know whether to cry or laugh. Aoshi had just kissed her and told her she looked amazing, but then he apologized. Misao slowly walked back inside, still dazed. She made her way over to the girls, who had all gathered in one corner and were laughing happily. "Um, guys, I have big news."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Hiko sat down next to Kenshin, who was gazing longingly at Kaoru. "Listen, baka. Every man will see an angel. Every man will wish for that angel's love. Men who are pure and good-hearted are the only ones who will deserve it. But, angels are not always going to pick that pure-hearted man. Some men need an angel to rescue them and they will meet her when they need her most. She will offer her love, some will refuse and some will take without giving in return. You are refusing. Remember, angels are not stupid. She knows who you were and yet she doesn't care. All she cares about is who you are now. You are one of the lucky few who are chosen by the angels. Don't turn her away. Even angels can have their hearts broken and when that happens, they die." Hiko stood to leave and Kenshin pondered his words. 

  


Yes, Kaoru loved him. It was evident every time she looked at him. When they would lock gazes, Kenshin felt as though he could do anything she asked of him. Except love her openly. Sure, he loved her. Everything about her was good and innocent and pure. And that was the reason he couldn't admit he loved her. To do so would taint everything he loved about her. And so, he admired her from afar in his self-induced hell. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Misao was twirling a lock of hair. She had just relayed her story to the girls who had been giddy and giggling for her at first, but one look at Okaasan and the celebrating stopped. The older woman was rubbing her temples, bad sign. 

  


Kaoru laid a hand on her shoulder. "What's the matter, Okaasan?"

  


"Dears, this is more difficult than I thought. We got him to crack, but he felt guilty and now his walls will be even stronger than they were. Shinta may strengthen his barriers as well." She glanced at Megumi. "At least Sanosuke is making it easy for us."

  


At that moment, the ex-street fighter came over and kneeled next to Megumi. "Wanna dance again, Kitsune?"

  


Megumi stood up. "Sure, Rooster. You need some more dancing lessons."

  


Okaasan smiled as she watched the two bicker. "Young love." She turned her attention back to Kaoru and Misao. "Alright, Phase 2 starts tomorrow."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru was standing at the door, saying goodbye to each guest as they left. Saitoh stopped in front of her and bowed politely. "You look lovely, tonight. Don't let that idiot Battousai say any differently."

  


Kaoru smiled, a bit stunned at his words. Hiko approached her and leaned in close so only she could hear. "Kenshin is unsure of his worth. Help him see past his pain and find his happiness."

  


Kaoru nodded, again unsure of what to say. After all the guests were gone they all went their separate ways. Akino winked at her girls and mouthed, "Phase 2" as she closed her door.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: And there you have it. Remember just jotted down in about two hours, so mistakes may still be present. Hope you enjoyed and please review! If I get enough reviews then I'll up it to a chapter twice a week. 

  


Hey, a little bribery never hurt anybody! Hugs & Kisses!


	7. Phase 2

Sorry! I know the last chapter was rushed and Saitoh was OOC, but as I put at the end

of the chapter, it was written in 2 hours! I didn't get to go back and read it over and over.

AND I forgot to respond to a review I had. 

  


ShadowKat: Yes, you may borrow Okaasan. I don't mind sharing! I think it'd be kind

of cool to see how you portray her. Just let me know when it comes up! I wanna read it!

  


WARNING: I think there's some OOCness coming up. And I realize that Akino added '-dono'

in the first chapter, but I don't think she's said it since. Just to clarify, I kinda forgot she was

saying it. (Scratches head sheepishly.) But I think she's been calling everyone 'dear','sweetie',

'honey', that sort of thing anyway.

  


The Reunion

Chapter 7: Phase 2

  


Kaoru paced the floor nervously, waiting for Okaasan to speak. Megumi sat trying to look

patient, but she was chewing her bottom lip in a telltale gesture. And poor Misao was sitting,

but rocking back and forth, arms folded and resting on her legs. Okaasan was alternately 

rubbing her temples and rubbing her chin, both her thinking modes. 

  


The young women watched anxiously as her eyebrows would crease, then relax and her rubbing

would shift. Finally, Misao could take no more. "I thought you already KNEW what Phase 2

was!"

  


Okaasan smiled sheepishly. "It's one of two things and I'm not sure if either one is a good idea."

  


Kaoru sat down across from Kenshin's mother. "Maybe we could help. If you let us know our

two options we could choose, right?"

  


Okaasan sighed. "I'm afraid it isn't as simple as that, dear. You girls may protest both ideas.

One of them, I'm sure needs to wait a little longer and the other may be just plain embarrassing."

  


Megumi kept her head bowed and whispered. "What are our options?"

  


Another sigh. "You could let me set you up on a date with your guys."

  


A round of wide-eyes and shaking heads.

  


"No? That's what I thought. How about singing?"

  


Misao agreed enthusiastically, Megumi quickly shook her head 'no' and a panic stricken Kaoru

began to stutter. "Wh-what? I c-can't sing!"

  


Misao waved a hand dismissively. "Oh, please. We were singing while we were rebuilding

the Aoiya. Your voice isn't bad, Kaoru."

  


Kaoru shook her head quickly. "I'm not talking about ability. My problem is being able

to sing in front of people by myself. Remember, I'd only sing if someone else was singing

with me."

  


Misao put a hand under her chin and squinted her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I remember. But, you

do sing really well. Don't be embarrassed about it. Your voice is a lot better than mine, but

I'm not worried about this. Just think, it'll help us get our guys. Okaasan isn't going to let 

us do something that would turn them away."

  


Okaasan agreed. "Yes, love. I want you and Shinta to be together more than anything. That 

boy has had it rough and a good hearted, strong woman is what he needs. Someone who will

love him, laugh with him, take care of him when he needs it and hold him back or support him

as his sense of justice drives him. You are whom I believe to be his true love."

  


Kaoru's eyes reflected her surprise at Akino's passionate declaration. She mulled it over in her

head. Hesitantly, she accepted the plan. "I'll do it on one condition."

  


The other three waited patiently. "If I'm not any good, you have to be honest and let me know."

  


They all nodded in agreement. Akino turned her attention to Megumi. "And you, dear?"

  


Megumi put her hands up. "Don't even try to talk me into it. I will not sing, no matter what."

  


Akino cocked her head to the side. "Well, sweetheart, you could move on to the date. Sanosuke

is ready to prove his worth to you."

  


Megumi tapped her finger to her lips, thinking. "Do you really think so?"

  


Akino smiled wisely. "I _know _so."

  


Megumi smiled slowly and nodded her approval. 

  


Akino clapped happily. "It's done, then! I'll talk to Tae-dono later and get everything ready 

for your date and for you girls, we'll get ready for you to sing."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Akino and Kaoru strolled toward the Akabeko briskly. Kaoru hadn't seen her friend in a few

days and it showed. As soon as Tae spotted the two, she rushed over to seat them and then sat

herself down and started in on her gossip.

  


"Oh, Kaoru! I'm so sorry I missed your party! I had a business discussion with some suppliers

and it just wasn't possible to attend. Did you and Ken-san make any progress?" (A/N: In the

episodes I can remember at this moment, Tae called Kenshin 'Sir Ken'. Yeah, dubbed. So,

I'm using 'Ken-san'. Hope that's right.)

  


Kaoru tried to smile brightly, but it took a few tries to hold it and Tae caught on. She gave Kaoru

a glare and Kaoru spilled the beans. "Well, we danced together, but nothing else. The dancing 

was fun though."

  


Tae shook her head, a small smile tugging her lips. "You two are slower than snails!"

  


"Well, we've decided that Phase 2 is tons of flirting, since I didn't see any of that last night, and

Kaoru and Misao are going to sing. Not directly to the guys, but sort of a, off in their own little

world type of thing." Akino looked to Tae.

  


Tae, being the resident match-maker, was thoroughly interested. "And Megumi-san?"

  


"She and Sanosuke are actually ready to skip Phase 2 and go straight for Phase 3, the date."

  


Tae's smile was almost wicked. "Okaasan, I do believe I have found in you a kindred spirit."

  


The three women hunched over the table arranging the date. Midway through discussions, 

Kaoru interrupted. "Actually, wouldn't it be a good idea if we all went on our dates at the same

time. I know Megumi isn't doing any singing, but Misao and I could do that this afternoon and

then we'll all be ready for our dates tomorrow night."

  


Tae nodded. "I think that would be a good idea. It would give us extra time to make things 

special."

  


Akino nodded once. "Yes, I see. Okay, we'll come back tomorrow and see where we stand.

Good day, Tae-dono!"

  


"See you, Okaasan!"

  


Kaoru waved to her friend and then turned to walk with Akino. "Okaasan?"

  


"Yes, my dear?"

  


"How is singing supposed to help?"

  


Akino watched as Kaoru chewed her bottom lip, thinking. "Well, child, it's part of how women

landed a husband in my day. Women were expected to be musically inclined in some way, so

if we could sing, we would do so. If a man heard and was impressed, it led to courtship in many

cases."

  


Kaoru fidgeted with her obi cord. "Yes, but Aoshi and Kenshin aren't exactly the types to jump

up and date us just because we sing well."

  


Akino giggled. "Phase 2 isn't an 'action phase', love. It's a wall-breaking stage. It's meant

to soften them up a bit."

  


Kaoru mouthed an 'oh' and followed Okaasan the rest of the way to the dojo quietly. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Misao and Kaoru sat in the living room, working on a quilt they had just started. Kenshin and

Aoshi watched in amusement as they took a while to get it started. Misao and Aoshi would

glance at each other and then look away in embarrassment. Kaoru and Kenshin were still where

they had always been. 

  


Kaoru threw her hands up after she and Misao sewed the wrong side again. "Mou! Some

wives we'll make!"

  


Kenshin and Aoshi blushed, but then panicked. What if someone else took them away? And

it would have to be someone else if they didn't step in and claim the girls soon. The time for

marriage was already here for both women. And now with Akino around, people would expect

a marriage soon.

  


Kaoru and Misao finally settled into a rhythm with the quilt and the living room was silent for a

while. Kenshin was staring off into space and Aoshi was brushing up on his Gaelic, Misao's 

favorite foreign language. When Misao was sure the time was right, she took a deep breath 

and looked up to signal to Kaoru she was ready. Kaoru nodded imperceptibly and Misao started

to sing softly.

  


**If the sky opened up for me

And the mountains disappeared

If the seas ran dry, turned to dust

And the sun refused to rise

I would still find my way

By the light I see in your eyes

The world I know fades away

But you stay.**

  


All eyes were on the girls. They knew they were being watched, but had to seem as if they

were in their own little world. They continued sewing and singing. Kaoru and Misao did the

next part together.

  


**As the earth reclaims its due

And the cycle starts anew

We'll stay, always

In the love that we have 

Shared before time.**

  


Kaoru tried to shake her nervousness. _Come on, Kaoru. One verse and the rest is a duet._ She

took a breath and started her part.

  


**If the years take away

Every memory that I have

I would still know the way

That would lead me back to your side

The North Star may die

But the light that I see in your eyes

Will burn there always

Lit by the love we have

Shared before time.**

  


Misao wanted to jump up and hug Kaoru as she sang her verse. It was more beautiful than

she had done at any rehearsal they had endured. They finished the song together.

  


**When the forest turns to jade

And the stories that we've made

Dissolve away

One shining light will still remain.

  


When we shed our earthly skin

And when our real life begins

There'll be no shame

Just the love that we have made before time.**

  


The two men in the room were stunned into silence. Kaoru looked up and caught Kenshin's

gaze. "Kaoru-dono, I didn't know you could sing."

  


Kaoru smiled shyly. "Oh, that's a song my mother used to sing to my father. It's been stuck

in my head for a few days now and poor Misao has had to listen to it over and over."

  


Misao looked up from her sewing. "Guess I picked it up without realizing it."

  


She chanced a glance at Aoshi who was trying to look normal, but she could see the wonder in

his gaze. "That was lovely, Misao."

  


She realized what he was reading. "Tapadh leibh." (Trans: Thank you.) "I could help you with 

Gaelic if you like, Aoshi-sama. I did best in that language."

  


Aoshi shook his head to decline. "I do best if I teach myself. Thank you anyway, Misao."

  


He stood and put on his trenchcoat. "I'm going to the temple to meditate."

  


They all watched him leave and Misao glanced at Akino. The older woman went to her room and

the girls followed. Once inside, Akino let out an exasperated sigh.

  


Misao looked at her worriedly. "What is it?"

  


Akino put her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "That man is going to meditate

so he can put his emotions back in check. Damn it! So close, too."

  


Kaoru interjected. "But, we have our dates tomorrow. Everything could work out then, right?"

  


Okaasan smiled at her. "It could, but it's unlikely. Just come back in here tomorrow morning.

We'll all go see what Tae-dono has put together."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: One of my shorter chapters, but I had to end it there. The next chapter will be rather long.

Anyway, hope you liked. The song was, of course, the love theme from Crouching Tiger, Hidden

Dragon. Can't remember the name of the song right now and I don't have my CDs with me. 

And I wanted some foreign language worked in there with Aoshi and Misao and the only other 

language I know is Gaelic and I'm not entirely fluent in it. Anyway, hope you liked and please 

review! Hugs & Kisses!


	8. Making Plans

Um, sorry. I really am sorry!! But, I got married on Saturday the 23rd and of course the week

before that was filled with last minute details and then I needed to rest after all the stress. Whew!!

But, it's over now and I can concentrate on my writing again! Hope you all forgive! And as a 

peace offering, I'll post two chappies in a row! I know I said this one would be long, but alas, this

is the short setup for the second chapter I'll post, which is the long one. Hope ya like!

  


The Reunion

Chapter 8: Making Plans 

  


Megumi almost tripped over her kimono as she briskly walked to the Kamiya Dojo. Normally,

walking in a kimono was no problem, but she was trying to walk faster than her feet would allow

and it was causing problems for the young doctor. She muttered a curse as she stumbled yet again.

The stumbles didn't deter her and she continued on, trying to retain her dignified air as she hurried 

along. An attempt at a too long stride and a rock caused the woman to loose her footing entirely,

but a pair of strong arms stopped her fall. 

  


She stood, ready to thank her hero when she looked into a pair of familiar eyes. "Hey, fox! Having

trouble walking?"

  


She tried to resist the urge to roll her eyes but lost and sighed in annoyance. _Of all the people to _

_witness me looking like an idiot. _ "Hello, Sanosuke. Thank you for your help." 

  


Sanosuke grinned cockily at her. "No need to grit the teeth, Kitsune. I won't tell anyone you can't

walk in a kimono."

  


Megumi's eye twitched and she would have wrapped her hands around his neck had she not 

remembered where she was headed and why. "Look, baka, I have no time for this today. I need

to hurry on to the dojo."

  


She turned abruptly and started walking. Seconds later someone's whistling began to irritate her.

"Why are you following me, Tori-atama?"

  


"Going the same way, Fox. Get over it."

  


Megumi sighed and raised her eyes to the heaven's, silently asking 'why me?'

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin frowned as he studied his old pink gi. There was no mending it now. The patches were 

many and quite visible, the stitching in the seams was about to give and the material itself had

worn away to a thin sheet. The gi held many fond memories for him, but there was no saving the

garment now. He cast it aside to be thrown out and looked up as he felt two familiar ki approaching. Sure enough, Sano and Megumi walked through the gate, bickering as usual.

  
  


The swordsman grinned at his friends. "Hello, Megumi-dono, Sano."

  


Megumi smiled brightly at him and flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder. "Hello, Ken-san. How are you?"

  


"Very well, thank you. If you're looking for Okaasan, Misao-dono and Kaoru-dono, they're all in

the kitchen."

  


Megumi nodded her thanks and headed inside. 

  


Sanosuke watched her leave and slumped down ungracefully next to Kenshin. "She sure is something else. I help her, she gets mad. I try to make her mad, she gets mad. I try to be nice, she gets mad. What am I doing wrong?"

  


Kenshin shook his head. "I can't answer that one, Sano. But, I get the feeling she enjoys the little confrontations."

  


Sanosuke stretched out on the grass and closed his eyes. "I don't think I'll ever figure her out."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru began bouncing up and down. "I think I finally did it! This soup is wonderful!"

  


Misao and Akino took a taste and squeezed Kaoru with a group hug. Megumi's giggle broke the

embrace. "What are all of you doing?"

  


Kaoru proudly held up a small cup for Megumi. "Try this."

  


Megumi took a small sip and nodded her approval. "It's very tasty!"

  


Kaoru smiled. "I made it."

  


Megumi's eyes grew wide. "YOU made it?!"

  


Kaoru's eye twitched but she didn't say anything. "Call the guys in for lunch please, Misao."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Everyone was silently sipping on the soup, sighing happily occasionally. Kenshin gave his mother a grin. "The miso is exceptional today, Okaasan."

  


Akino gave Kaoru a smirk. "It is. Why don't you express your appreciation to Kaoru? She made it."

  


Yahiko and Sanosuke choked on their sips and Kenshin looked up wide-eyed. "Kaoru-dono made it?"

  


Kaoru merely smiled and nodded. "I'll take the stunned silence as a compliment."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru, Misao and Akino made their way to the Akabeko, ready for more planning. Tae greeted them at the door with a beaming smile. "I am a genius."

  


The other three looked at her questioningly as she ushered them to a corner booth. Kaoru tilted her head and teased Tae. "Care to explain, mighty genius?"

  


The restaurant owner wrinkled her nose impishly. "I have all of your dates set up. The place, the 

dinner, the ambience. It's all worked out. All you need to do is dress up and go."

  


Akino clapped happily. "Tell us all the details."

  


The women hunched over the table and all was revealed. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Yahiko rushed home to break the news to the guys. He had been at the Akabeko helping out when he heard all the women talking and excused himself for a break. He had to let the guys know before Okaasan dropped the bombshell on them. More importantly, he wanted to see the looks on all their faces when they found out. He allowed himself a wicked grin and evil chuckle as he raced for the dojo.

  


He flung the gate open and found all the men talking on the porch. "Good! You're all together! I 

have big news!"

  


Kenshin eyed the young boy. "Is something wrong, Yahiko? You look like you ran the whole way."

  


Yahiko regained his breath and looked up seriously. "I just heard the girls talking with Okaasan."

  


Sano eyed the youth, uninterested so far. "And?"

  


At this, Yahiko let his laughter bubble up. He clutched at his stomach and tried to talk, but to no avail. Finally, after lots of strange looks from the three men, he stood again. Only slightly chuckling now, he spoke. "You three are going on dates with the girls tonight!" 

  


At the panicked expressions of the three men, he doubled over again. He turned around to head for the Akabeko again. Just before he closed the gate, he turned to throw one last jab. "Let me know when the weddings are!" The three listened as the laughter faded. 

  


Kenshin turned slowly to look at his companions. "You do realize we have to go."

  


Aoshi and Sano looked at him. Sano agreed. After all, he liked Megumi. No secret, no walls, he liked her, plain and simple. Aoshi spoke quietly. "Why do we have to go?"

  


Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you want to disappoint Misao-dono by saying no? I'm not going to do that to Kaoru-dono. It would hurt their feelings. They wouldn't be setting this up if they didn't want it to happen."

  


Aoshi studied his friend. "We don't deserve them."

  


"I know that. But, it won't hurt to go on this one date. One date and that's that."

  


Aoshi was still skeptical, but nodded slowly.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Akino walked through the gate alone. Tae was the make-over artist today. Her job was to take the guys to buy gifts for the girls. _Can't go on a date without a gift for the lady!_

  


She walked purposefully toward the men and Kenshin stood. "We already know, Okaasan. Yahiko told us."

  


Akino smiled wickedly. "Good. Then I don't have to explain. Let's go get gifts for the girls and you'll be ready."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


She led them to the trinket shop that Aoshi and Misao visited. "Aoshi, was there anything in here that Misao particularly liked?"

  


Aoshi silently walked over to a music box and picked it up. He lifted the lid and Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata started playing. "This is her favorite song."

  


Akino nodded her approval. "Good. Let's get it and move on." She was a woman on a mission and nothing was going to stop her now.

  


They made their way to a jewelry store near the clinic. "Sanosuke sweetie, I've seen Megumi look in this shop repeatedly, but I don't know what she wants. Any clues?"

  


Sano looked at the sign and sighed. "Shoulda known Kitsune would want jewelry. I have no idea what she wants in here." He looked around and a small chain with a heart pendant caught his attention. "That. That's what she wants."

  


Akino looked at him. "Are you sure?"

  


"No. But for some reason, that's the only thing catching my eye." Akino nodded and spoke with the shopkeeper a few moments. 

  


Sanosuke eyed her suspiciously. "Why didn't we pay for that?"

  


"You are dear. You'll be chopping his firewood for six months."

  


Kenshin turned to his mother, trying to ignore Sano's whimpering in the background. "Okaasan, what about Kaoru-dono?"

  


She winked at her son. "I've already picked out her gift. We just need to pick it up."

  


They entered a painting shop and Akino spoke to the man behind the counter. He disappeared to the back for a moment and returned with a painting in hand. "Here you are, ma'am. Just as it was before."

  


Akino ran a hand over the painting, appreciating the detail. "It's beautiful." She showed the painting to the three curious males. 

  


Kenshin first noticed it was the Kamiya Dojo back when it thrived. The dojo was in top shape, the grounds were well-kept, there was a class being taught by a kind-looking, but tough man and in the front row of that class, was a small Kaoru. "Okaasan, are you sure this is a good idea?"

  


The old woman nodded, eyes twinkling. "Kaoru always says she wishes we could have seen the dojo before, when it was in good shape. If you're worried she'll be upset by it, don't. She knows she didn't keep it the way her father did. But as a woman, she knew people would steer away from it. A woman dojo instructor isn't exactly looked up to. But, this young man here could paint us a picture of the dojo as it used to be."

  


The man behind the counter smiled. "My name is Koinosuke Yuasa. I used to study at the Kamiya Dojo. However, I quickly realized swordsmanship wasn't for me. But, Kamiya-sensai still helped me with my academic studies when I needed it. And he allowed me to come to the dojo anytime I wished. My real father died in the war, so I kind of adopted Kamiya-sensai as my own and Kaoru was like a little sister for a while. I used to tell her all sorts of stories. But, after her father died, she withdrew into this shell and I stopped going to see her. If you think she's fiery now, you should've known her then." He smiled at the memory. "Ask her about her first kiss sometime."

  


Kenshin felt a jealous tug in him, but pushed it aside. "Her first kiss?"

  


Koinosuke giggled. "All the little boys had a crush on Kaoru. But one little boy was brave enough, or stupid enough, however you look at it, to try and kiss her. He just went up to her, she looked at him and he leaned in real quick and pecked her on the lips. I have never seen a little girl so mad as she was that day. After her initial shock, she ran around chasing him, yelling at him for 'stealing' her first kiss. She tripped him with her shinai and when he fell, she straddled him and just started pounding on the poor kid. It took three other boys to pull her off him. The little boy had bruises all over his arms, stomach, chest and face. His parents wouldn't allow him to come back, saying Kaoru was a bad influence and very unladylike. They blamed her because this kid kissed her. Unfair, but a funny story when you look back on it."

  


Kenshin felt his jealousy ebb away. It was just a kid thing. Just a peck, nothing special. He looked at his mother and nodded. "I think she'll like it."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


The girls sat with Tae, chatting as they recreated their looks from the party. 

  


Misao clutched at her stomach, butterflies setting it on edge. "I'm so nervous."

  


Kaoru smiled at her. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. After all, he kissed you once already."

  


"That's just the problem! You know how awkward that's going to be?! My first kiss. Yes, it was with Aoshi-sama, which I wanted desperately. But he apologized! He ruined the whole thing!"

  


Megumi giggled. "You girls are hopeless. Just relax. I'm not nervous."

  


Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Your guy doesn't have these defenses put up to keep you out."

  


Megumi conceded. "True, true. But I think everything will be fine tonight. I just have this feeling."

  


Akino entered the room as the girls finished up. "It's time to go girls."

  


They all left Tae's house to see the men waiting for them. They each walked up to their guy shyly, unsure of what to say. The men were silent, admiring how beautiful the girls were. They all left and

Okaasan began rubbing her temples. "It's not enough. I'll have to do it. I don't want to, but I have to. They're heading for a very unhappy life if they all don't wise up and listen to their emotions."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: There ya have part of it. My birthday is Monday! Just thought I'd share that bit of info. The big 24! Gosh, I'm old. Oh well. Nothing wrong with anime and writing at my age! They say you should keep part of your childhood and I choose anime. ^_^

  


And by the way, since I'm putting up two chappies in a row, would you mind reviewing twice? After all, slaving away here so close to my birthday, just to give you all an update on my story. All because I love you guys so much! (Is the guilt trip working? Gonna leave 2 reviews? One per chapter? Doesn't hurt to try! ^__~) Hugs & Kisses!


	9. The Date

I'm going to scream really loud. Hang on…….Okay, thanks for waiting. I had four pages of this chapter written and then my stupid computer froze and I hadn't saved. So, on with try 2. It was really good so far, too. Anyway, the way I've broken up this chapter is each date will be told in its entirety to keep me from getting confused with switching back and forth. So, here we go and hope y'all like!

WARNING: OOCNESS ABOUND! (But that's when it's the most fun!)

The Reunion

Chapter 9: The Date 

Megumi and Sanosuke

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megumi walked next to Sanosuke in total silence. She didn't know what to say when she wasn't insulting him. To avoid starting an argument, she kept silent.

Sanosuke was struggling with the same predicament. _Don't mess this up, Sagara. _"Um, so how have you been today?"

Megumi smiled slightly. "Fine. And you?"

"Same, same. My head finally quit hurting from when Okaasan grabbed me." Sanosuke smiled and Megumi let out a giggle.

"You men were quite a sight that day. Three top fighters bested by a small old woman. We girls had a good laugh." She smiled warmly at Sanosuke and he wondered why he was ever mean to her. Granted it was all in fun, but she was ten times prettier when she was happy.

"Uh, Megumi?" Sanosuke stopped in the street and waited for Megumi to face him.

She did a good job of masking her surprise at hearing him say her name and turned slowly to face him. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for picking on you all those times. I meant for it to be all in fun, ya know a joke. But I do take it too far some times and I'm sorry if I upset you."

Megumi softened her gaze. "Sanosuke, I'm sorry too if I've ever made you upset. Truth be told, I've never had a man challenge me before. I was always handed everything on a silver platter for so long by most men. Having someone who would actually challenge me good-naturedly was just what I needed. Thank you."

They resumed walking and Sanosuke spoke again. "Megumi, do you want me to quit teasing you?"

"No. I enjoy our daily routine. It's just that sometimes I wish we could have a serious conversation like the one we're having now. One where we can really say what we're thinking without the fear of someone making a joke out of it."

Sano nodded his head in agreement. "I understand. And I think you're right."

Megumi smiled at him. "Good then it's a deal? We'll still have fun, but be serious if one of us wants to be?"

Sanosuke returned the smile. "Deal."

He held out his hand to shake and Megumi did the same, but instead of shaking her hand Sanosuke turned it over and kissed the back of it lightly. Megumi looked at him, shock clear across her face.

"What's wrong, kitsune? Didn't think I could be sentimental?"

Megumi stuttered for a moment, took a deep breath, and tried again. "I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."

"I'm full of surprises." Sanosuke winked at Megumi and she smirked at him.

"We'll see, tori-atama."

They made it to the Akabeko where Tsubame greeted them at the door. "I've just finished setting your meals out. The table's all ready to go. Just make sure to leave through the back and put the key behind the stack of firewood. Have a nice night!" She scurried out the door, leaving the two alone.

Sanosuke spotted a glow coming from the back of the restaurant. "I think we're supposed to be back here."

He led Megumi to the booth at the back of the restaurant and Megumi let out a breath. "Oh, it's lovely."

Tae had arranged a small floral centerpiece with one tall candle on each side of the piece. Set around the booth were bouquets of varying sizes, shapes and flower types, each one adding to the ambience. Megumi and Sano sat down to have their dinner.

It was silent for a while until Megumi giggled softly. Sanosuke looked up puzzled and Megumi explained herself. "I just keep thinking about when Okaasan grabbed your hair. It was priceless. I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh."

Sanosuke chuckled. "No, it's okay. I can only imagine what we must have looked like."

The laughter died down and all was silent again. "Megumi, you don't say much about your family. Why don't you ever talk about them?"

Megumi looked right into Sanosuke's eyes. "It's kind of painful to talk about. I mean I wouldn't mind telling you about them, but tonight is not for sad stories. Let's just have fun and not think about sad things."

Sanosuke nodded. "Right. Just so you know, if you ever feel like talking, I'll listen."

Megumi reached over and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Thank you, Sanosuke. It means a lot to me."

They finished the rest of the meal in silence.

Sanosuke looked around the booth again. "It's so pretty in here it's almost a pity to leave."

Megumi smiled as she looked around the booth as well. "All good things must come to an end. But, that's just so another good thing can begin."

Sanosuke stared at her. "I'd never thought about it that way before."

Megumi grinned devilishly. "That's why I'm the doctor and you're the freeloader."

Sanosuke returned the grin. "Cheap shot, I wasn't ready."

Megumi giggled and stood to leave. "Rule Number One if you're out with me: Be ready for anything."

They got outside the Akabeko and placed the key where Tsubame instructed. Sanosuke stood for a minute like he was trying to say something. "Megumi, would you like to take a walk?"

Megumi looked up into the sky. "That would be nice."

As they walked Sanosuke couldn't take his eyes off Megumi's hair. It was beautiful up, but it had always been such a fascination for him, that it wasn't right to put it up. He wanted to reach up and pull the chopsticks out but that would no doubt earn him a slap and a good tongue-lashing.

As they walked he gathered his courage and took hold of Megumi's hand. She tensed at first, but relaxed again and held his in return. They walked to the river and Sanosuke led her to a large tree to sit underneath. 

Megumi leaned against the tree. "Tonight has gone better than I had imagined it would. I thought we would be fighting all night."

Sanosuke studied the water. "I thought the same thing. Glad we were wrong." He looked over at Megumi's peaceful expression and decided the moment was right. "I have something to give you." He reached into his gi and took out the small package he'd gotten her earlier. 

Megumi took it with trembling fingers and unwrapped the tiny box. She opened it and gasped at the locket inside. "Sanosuke, how did you know? I've been admiring this for so long."

Sanosuke shrugged sheepishly. "Actually, I didn't know. But, it was the first thing that caught my attention earlier."

Megumi narrowed her eyes playfully. "How are you paying for it?"

Sanosuke feigned hurt. "What are you implying, Takani-san?" He paused and lowered his head dramatically then mumbled. "I'm chopping firewood for the next six months."

Megumi laughed. "Oh, Sanosuke. Thank you. Regardless of how you're paying for it, I love it."

She fastened it around her neck and scooted closer so she could lean her head on his shoulder. They just sat there for a while staring at the water. Sanosuke gathered his courage again. "If I did something forward right now, would you slap me?"

Megumi smiled a small smile. "Maybe."

"I'll take the chance." He tilted her head up and placed a small, chaste kiss on her lips. The small gesture sent tingles all over Megumi's body. Dozens of emotions flooded

her and she knew then and there that this was how it was supposed to be. She grabbed the folds of his gi gently and brought his head down for another more forceful, but just as innocent kiss. When they parted, Sanosuke cupped her cheek and she leaned into the touch. 

"We should get going. You have to work tomorrow and so do I." 

Megumi moaned in protest. "I don't want to." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please just give me a few moments like this. No one's ever been this gentle with me and I want to take advantage of it."

Sanosuke smiled to himself as he returned her embrace. When she finally pulled away, he stood and helped her to her feet. "Let's get going."

As they walked along the streets, hand in hand, a few young girls came from an alleyway and started yelling at Sanosuke.

"Hey, Sagara! Want to have some fun with us?" 

Sanosuke tried to ignore them.

"Come on, sweetie! Ditch the girl and come have fun with some real women!"

Megumi yanked her hand away and started to walk faster. Sanosuke jogged to keep up with her. "Megumi, I'm trying to ignore them. Please don't get angry with me because they're drunk."

Megumi turned to him with tears in her eyes. "I wanted tonight to be special, Sanosuke. I wanted it to be about us and just us. Instead, some of the whores you've visited have shown themselves. I figured it had happened, but seeing them is something I can't get over. I'm sorry. I can't do this." She turned and ran towards the dojo, desperately needing to cry to Okaasan.

Sanosuke turned and stomped back to the women from the alley. Megumi turned, ready to go back and apologize for her actions thinking she may have acted hastily, but saw Sanosuke walking back to the whores. She let out a pained sob and ran even faster for the dojo.

Sanosuke approached the women. "Why did you do that? I've never seen any of you before in my life and then you go and ruin the most important night of my life so far! What's wrong with you?"

One older woman with jagged teeth spoke. "Just trying to get some business. So, what do you say?"

Sanosuke glared at them. "No. The answer to women like you has always been no and will always be no. I've never visited a whore and I never will. That woman I was just with is a hundred times the woman any of you will ever be. I don't want some used up leftovers. Sorry, ladies." He sarcastically drawled out his final sentence and made his way to the dojo, needing to make amends with Megumi.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Aoshi and Misao

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao kept her head lowered as she walked next to Aoshi. She had been so bold as to take his arm when they were leaving Tae's house, but now she was wondering what the heck she had gotten herself into. _What if he doesn't want me to touch him? But if I pull away, I won't have this opportunity again and he might feel like I changed my mind about him. Should I be selfish and hang on? But, what if it's making him uncomfortable? I don't want to make him uncomfortable…_ And on and on the ninja girl's thoughts went. 

A sudden stop jolted her from her inner musings. "We're here, Misao." Misao glanced up to see an old fisherman smiling at her. 

"So, you're Misao, are you? Tae has told me all about you. Says you're some sorta ninja." The old man smiled a toothless smile at her. "Well, any friend of Tae's is a friend of mine. I sell Tae her fish for the restaurant. Name's Jeb."

Misao looked at him slightly puzzled. "Jeb's not a Japanese name."

Jeb let out a chuckle. "Nope. I'm American. Traveled when I was younger and met a pretty little Japanese girl, much like yourself. Married her and settled down here. Anyway, enough yakking. You and that young feller need the boat. Tae put your food down in the cabin below deck. It's not a big boat so I'm sure you'll be able to find your way around. You kids have fun. Bye!" He got off the boat and waved as the two sailed off into the river. (A/N: Jeb. [snicker] Couldn't resist. The voice he had in my head wouldn't let me give him any other name.)

Misao looked around as she and Aoshi stood on the deck of the boat. It really wasn't big, but it was new and clean and decorated very nicely. Misao and Aoshi headed below deck and what they saw took Misao's breath away. 

The food was set on a European style table. Small, but elegant in design. Rose petals had been strewn about the floor and a few on the table just to continue the theme. Small candles lined the walls of the cabin casting a soft and somewhat haunting glow in the room. 

Aoshi pulled Misao's chair out for her, always the perfect gentleman. Misao sat down and watched with a smile as Aoshi sat himself down opposite from her. "Aoshi-sama?"

_Damn, it's that voice again. _"Yes, Misao?" _Just stay in control, Shinomori. _

"Do you like how it's decorated? I ask because I've been thinking about incorporating some Western furniture into the living quarters of the Aoiya. With Japan opening it's borders, don't you think it would be wise to have the Oniwabanshuu comfortable using Western furniture as well as understanding Western customs and etiquette?" Misao looked at Aoshi expectantly.

He stared back at her, stoic as ever, when inside he was thinking, 'What the heck?' "Well, Misao, I do think your idea is a good one. If you're asking if I like Western furniture, I'd have to say some." 

Misao didn't want to talk business tonight, but it was the only thing she could think of at the moment. "I see, Aoshi-sama." She pursed her lips, obviously thinking about something. "I'm rather partial to their beds."

Aoshi almost choked on his tea. 

"Their beds are made high off the ground, soft mattresses, lots of pillows, that's what I want." Misao pretended to not notice Aoshi's dumbfounded expression. _One point for me!_

Aoshi didn't know how to react so he calmly started to eat his dinner. Misao followed suit and a comfortable silence fell over the room. Misao kept glancing up to find Aoshi looking at her warmly. However as soon as she would look up, he'd look down and his expression would become as icy as ever. 

Once they had finished, Misao followed Aoshi up onto the deck. She went around to the other side and found a Western style loveseat with overstuffed cushions. Next to it, sat a large piano. "Aoshi-sama! Over here!"

Aoshi almost smiled when he heard Misao squeal with delight. When he rounded the corner, he found her running a hand along the keys of the piano and he knew what she was remembering. Shikijo, with all his muscle and strength still had the gentle and nimble touch needed to play the piano. And play beautifully he did. He taught Misao how to play as well, but with her short arms she couldn't reach all the way across, so he would play as one hand and she as the other. 

"Aoshi-sama, do you know how to play?" Misao kept looking at the keyboard, but Aoshi heard the hope in her voice. 

"I know a little. I was never as good as Shikijo. Or you." 

Misao smiled gently at him. Suddenly, she wasn't sixteen and a child. She was much older, wiser and mature than anyone had ever thought she was. She sat at the piano and Aoshi took a spot on the loveseat. Misao began to play her favorite song softly. Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata, just as Aoshi had said. Then, she began to speak to Aoshi. 

"You know Aoshi-sama, the reason I act the way I do is because that's what everyone wants and expects of me. I've always been 'little Misao-chan, the great Okashira's granddaughter.' I could never be me, who I really am. I'm not a child, I'm not helpless and I'm not as untouchable as everyone thinks. Nor am I stupid. I know more than most women my age. Maybe I don't know how to be a beautiful and graceful wife, but I know 15 languages, I can play 4 different instruments, I know customs for all the countries I know languages for, I studied higher academic levels than most schools teach and I am more than anything else a ninja. I possess a level of grace and agility due to my training that most women will never achieve and I'm proud of everything that I am." She nodded her head at Aoshi with a small smile on her lips. 

Aoshi listened to her playing, not knowing what to think about all that she had said. Of course she wasn't like other women, but did she think that made her less than they were? Aoshi could never be with a normal woman. They bored him with their limited skills and intelligence. But then again, being around ninja women who knew so much more than the average person didn't help much. 

Misao finished her song and came to sit next to Aoshi. "Would you play something, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi looked at Misao and couldn't refuse. "I don't know how to play much. I know part of one song by heart."

Misao leaned forward, elbows on her knees, chin set on her fists as she listened. He started playing 'Fur Elise.' Coincidentally, it was Misao's second favorite song. She listened enraptured, as he played halfway through the song. He got stuck and Misao went to sit next to him on the bench. He watched fascinated as Misao's hands expertly played the next part of the song. 

"I could never remember that part, Misao."

Misao saw an opportunity and stood behind Aoshi. "Place your fingers on the keys, Aoshi-sama." He did as he was told and Misao took a very deep breath. She reached around and laid her small hands atop his larger ones and played the rest of the song with Aoshi. When it was finished she placed her hands on his shoulders to push herself upright. "There you go, Aoshi-sama. The rest of the song."

Aoshi was in turmoil. Misao had been pressed completely against him through the whole ordeal and now his head was filled with Misao and the feeling of soft curves lingered on his back. _What is she doing to me? On top of all that, she has soft hands. How can a ninja have soft hands? Gods, if it keeps going at this rate she'll have me doing something we'll regret by the end of the night. _

Misao sat on the loveseat and was completely surprised when Aoshi came to sit next to her. Usually he would have kept his distance by staying on the piano bench. She gazed up at the sky and never noticed Aoshi studying her. 

Aoshi was getting uncomfortable. He wanted to sit next to Misao, which surprised even himself. But, he didn't want to get too close so he had himself scrunched on one side. He finally decided that resting his arm along the back of the seat was his best choice. Turned out it was a bad choice if he wanted to keep his distance.

Misao's hair was right in front of his hand. He tentatively began to play with a few locks that had fallen over the back of the seat, hoping Misao wouldn't notice. 

Misao felt the smallest of tugs at her hair and realized what Aoshi was doing. Not wanting to stop him, she didn't give any indication that she knew. However, the more Aoshi played with her hair, the more tired Misao became. Her eyes finally drifted closed and within minutes her breathing evened out. 

In her sleep, she shifted so that she was leaning against Aoshi, her head on his chest, the rest of her curled against his side. Aoshi got ready to push her away but noticed her deep breathing and realized she was asleep. He smiled softly and played with her hair more bravely. Misao woke up but didn't move, didn't open her eyes and didn't allow her breathing to change. Aoshi slowly moved his hand from her head, down along her arm, rested it atop her hip and brought his other arm around to embrace her lightly. He rested his head atop hers and whispered in Gaelic, Misao's favorite foreign language. "Chuckey ar law, a storin." (A/N: Okay, spelled phonetically since Gaelic is tricky in its true form and no one would have ever figured out how it's supposed to sound unless they know Gaelic. Translated, this means 'Our day will come, my little treasure.')

Misao's heart skipped a beat. She wanted to jump up and down, but she was pretending to sleep. _Oh, Aoshi-sama. Speaking in Gaelic for me? Ooh, I want to kiss him right now, but that would ruin everything. I'll just behave myself and wait it out. _

Misao waited a few more minutes and then began to let Aoshi know she was waking up. As predicted, the hands moved away from her and Misao shivered slightly at losing their warmth. 

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep, Aoshi-sama. I guess I was tired from all of today's excitement. It takes a lot out of a girl to get dressed up." Misao smiled brightly at Aoshi. 

"Wait here, Misao. I'll be right back." Aoshi disappeared into the cabin and came back 

holding the music box he purchased for Misao. "I bought you a gift."

Misao's eyes lit up. "Oh, Aoshi-sama. I feel guilty now. I didn't buy you anything." She put on a small pout and Aoshi shook his head at her.

"I don't need anything. I wanted to get this for you." Misao blushed under his gaze. 

She unwrapped her gift and bit her bottom lip to keep from squealing when she saw the music box. "Aoshi-sama, thank you so much. It's beautiful."

She opened the top and listened to the song it played for a few seconds. She closed it back up and reached over impulsively to hug Aoshi. "Thank you, again."

She leaned back and giggled at Aoshi's panicked expression. "I won't bite you know! It was just a thank you hug! Don't get so worried about it!"

Aoshi quickly regained his composure and stared out at the water. "We're back at the dock, Misao. We should go back to the dojo."

Misao nodded and followed Aoshi back to the dojo, not speaking the entire way. When they reached the gates, Misao tugged gently on his sleeve. He turned to look at her and she reached up to hug him again. "Thank you for a wonderful night and thank you again for the music box." She kissed his cheek and went inside. 

Aoshi watched as Misao walked inside the gates and then wondered what was going on when he heard a woman crying. Misao took off running for Okaasan's room. Aoshi started to follow but Misao put up a hand. "Girl stuff. It's nothing dangerous."

Aoshi nodded and went to meditate in the dojo while Misao went inside to talk to Megumi.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kenshin and Kaoru

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru utilized Okaasan's flirting techniques the most. She held on lightly to Kenshin's arm, just enough pressure to let him know she was there. She kept her head lowered demurely and didn't speak unless Kenshin spoke to her. 

Kenshin looked worriedly at Kaoru. _Why isn't she saying anything? I hope I didn't upset her in some way._ "Kaoru-dono? Do you feel all right? You've been very quiet tonight."

"I'm fine, Kenshin. I just don't have much to say." She smiled brightly at him and returned to watching her feet as they walked. 

Kenshin looked again at the map his mother had given him. "I didn't think Okaasan would send us out this far." 

Kaoru remained passive and silent at his side. Kenshin had finally had enough. "Kaoru-dono, you're making me worry. Would you please tell me why you're being so quiet?"

Kaoru let out an exasperated sigh. "Kenshin, I'm fine. I just haven't had much to say. I'm sorry. I'll try not to be as quiet."

Kenshin smiled at her, but the concern was still evident in his eyes. "Sheesh, Kenshin! I'm fine! You're such a worrywart! Just relax."

Kenshin went back to reading the map and led Kaoru a few more steps into the woods. "This must be it."

The food lay on a blanket in the grass, the area completely secluded due to the trees. A patch of wildflowers grew to one side and a small creek ran next to it. The tops of the trees opened just enough to let the moonlight in. Kenshin groaned inwardly. _Don't be too obvious, Okaasan. _

He sat down on the blanket and Kaoru sat next to him. He briefly wondered if Kaoru was involved in choosing the spot, but one look at the wonder on her face and he dismissed the idea. 

Kenshin began eating and Kaoru tried to eat, but was too distracted by the package Kenshin had been carrying all night. 

"Kenshin, can I see your package?" She didn't realize how naughty that sounded until Kenshin spit out a mouthful of water. 

"Excuse me, Kaoru-dono?!"

Kaoru blushed heavily. "I mean, can I see what's in the package?" She pointed at the item to avoid further confusion. 

Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile at her. "Sessha bought you a gift, Kaoru-dono. I don't know if you'll like it, but go ahead and open it to see."

He crossed his fingers and Kaoru slowly and gently unwrapped the picture. She put a hand to her mouth and a few tears escaped her eyes as she stared at the picture. "Oh, my. Kenshin this is beautiful. Who painted this?"

"Koinosuke Yuasa. I understand he was a former student of your father's." 

Kaoru blinked hard against the tears. "Yes. He only stayed on for a few months, but he was at the dojo almost daily. Doing sketches, talking about philosophies with Father. He sort of adopted my dad since his own died when he was still a baby."

Kenshin smiled as Kaoru reminisced. She finally put the painting down and swiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Kaoru-dono."

"Kenshin, don't apologize. It's more happy and nostalgic tears than sad ones. I love it. Thank you." She smiled at him and resumed eating, stealing glances at the picture every now and then.

When the food was gone, Kenshin leaned back on his hands to look up at the sky. Kaoru drew up her knees and did the same. "Can you name some of the constellations, Kenshin?"

(A/N: Forgive the author's faded memory of astronomy. That was a blow off class senior year of high school and that was six years ago. Sorry for wrong info!) Kenshin squinted up into the sky. "Well, the only one I was taught was the Big Dipper." Kenshin pointed up at the constellation. 

Kaoru nodded. "Look, I'll show you some others." Kaoru began pointing out several star patterns to Kenshin, patiently guiding him until he actually saw it.

Kenshin looked at Kaoru in amazement. "How do you know all these?"

"Koinosuke. When he went to our school, he would sit outside with me when I was still really little and teach me about the stars. He would make up stories about each one and I remember laughing till my sides hurt sometimes. He had quite an imagination." She paused for a moment. "I don't even remember the stories now. But when I was little I would tell my dad the story the next day and be able to recite it word for word after hearing it only once. My dad used to joke and tell me I should be a 'professional rememberer.' I used to get so mad at him when he'd say that." She faked a little girl voice. "'Daddy, I am not going to be a professional rememberer! I want to do what you do and you are not a professional rememberer.'" She smiled over at Kenshin. 

He was smiling a true smile at her. One of the few she had seen since he came to live with her. "Kenshin, why do you hide yourself from us?"

The question caught him off guard. "Sessha doesn't hide anything, Kaoru-dono."

"Don't lie to me. You never talk about your past. No one asks because we want to respect your privacy, but we've all opened up to each other over the past two years. All except you. You still keep it all locked away."

Kenshin sighed. "My past is dark, Kaoru-dono. I don't want to expose all of you to that."

Kaoru grit her teeth. "Kenshin, we all accept you. We don't mind if your past is dark. We want to know you. The real you, not this façade you've created." Kaoru slapped her hand to her mouth. "I didn't mean that, Kenshin. Well, I did, but not that you are a fake. Just that you hide the real you."

Kenshin stood and helped Kaoru up. "I think it's time to leave."

Kaoru felt tears sting her eyes. "Kenshin, I'm really sorry. Please don't be mad at me."

Kenshin felt guilty as soon as he saw the pain in her eyes. "Kaoru-dono, I'm not mad at you. I'm angry with myself. No matter how much I want to be honest with you all, I just can't. You, more than any of them, deserve to know the truth since you're the one who's taken care of me these last two years. But I can't bring myself to say anything."

Kaoru nodded in understanding and picked up her picture. Kenshin gently took it from her and offered his arm again. They walked back to the dojo in total silence. They saw Megumi go running inside from down the street. A few feet behind, Sanosuke dashed inside yelling for her to wait and listen to him.

Kaoru gave a quick glance to Kenshin and went running after them, Kenshin close behind. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Getting Story Back in Order)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru and Kenshin were greeted with Megumi screeching at Sanosuke to leave her alone

forever. Kaoru went up to Megumi and pulled her into an embrace, glaring at Sanosuke. Kenshin pulled Sanosuke into the dojo to talk. 

Kaoru led Megumi into Okaasan's room when the old woman opened her door and ushered them inside. Megumi latched onto Okaasan's yukata and started crying loudly. "How could he do such a thing?"

That's the only phrase they could make out through the muffled speech Megumi was giving. Okaasan asked Kaoru to go prepare some tea while she tried to calm Megumi. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What happened, Sano?" Kenshin knelt across from his friend and waited patiently. 

"Kenshin, I messed up. I admit I hurt Kitsune's feelings, but I didn't mean to and now she won't let me explain."

Kenshin prompted Sanosuke to continue. "Well, we were walking back to the dojo. We had a wonderful time out. Things were going great. These whores ran out from an alleyway and started trying to get some business. Megumi thought I had already visited them before, so she pulled away thinking she had just seen women I had been with. She started running and I went back to the women to set things straight. Apparently, Megumi turned around to apologize but saw me walking back to them and thought I was going to go see them for the night. She misunderstood and it's partially my fault for turning around to go talk to them, but she could have stopped and listened."

Kenshin nodded. "Don't worry. Kaoru and Okaasan will calm her down soon and then you can speak with her."

Sanosuke lay on the dojo floor and sighed. "The night was perfect up until that point."

They heard the gate creak open and looked up to see Misao go running for Okaasan's room. Aoshi was about to follow thinking there was trouble, but Misao put up a hand and he headed for the dojo. 

"What's going on?" Sanosuke told his story one more time.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Misao walked into Okaasan's room just as Kaoru came in with the tea. Megumi sniffled a few more times and finally got her breathing under control. 

Okaasan rubbed her back soothingly. "Now, dear. Tell us what happened so we can help fix it."

Megumi took a deep breath to help even her breathing again. "We were walking back when these women of ill-repute started yelling at Sanosuke. I guess he's a customer of theirs, so I pulled away. I knew he visited those kinds of places, but seeing them was so painful. I started running, then thought better of it and decided to go and apologize to him, but he was walking back to them." Megumi's voice broke on a sob. "He was going to visit a whore after we had such a wonderful night together."

Kaoru asked gently, "Have you heard his side yet? I'm sure Sanosuke wouldn't do something so horrible."

Misao leaned in closer. "I don't think he would do that, either. Maybe you just 

misunderstood."

Megumi dabbed at her eyes. "I'll listen, but I want you guys to stay with me."

Kaoru and Misao walked over to the dojo and found all three men looking pensive. They looked up at the women and a chorus of 'uh-oh' swept through their heads. The women were still in their lovely kimonos, but their faces were battle-ready. 

Misao and Kaoru spoke simultaneously. "Sagara, Okaasan's room, now."

Sanosuke stood and left the dojo. 

He entered Okaasan's room and felt terrible once he looked at Megumi's red-rimmed eyes and the betrayal written across her features. "Listen, Megumi. I wasn't going to visit them. I was going back to put them in their place. Yes, I should have been more worried about you, but I didn't think about that at the time. The only thought I had was letting them know they were nothing compared to you."

Megumi softened her gaze and Kaoru and Misao got dreamy looks in their eyes. Sanosuke motioned for Megumi to follow him outside and she did. Kaoru squealed when they were gone. "Why can't Kenshin say things like that to me?!" 

Misao whined. "I know. Aoshi-sama would never say anything that romantic."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sanosuke looked Megumi in the eye. "I wanted to say something else, but I only wanted you to hear it." 

Megumi met Sanosuke's gaze and nodded. "Megumi, I have never visited a brothel, whore house, house of ill-repute…whatever you want to call it. I've never visited a whore ever in my entire life." 

Megumi's eyes grew round. "You mean you never…you're a…" She trailed off and Sanosuke shuffled at the ground with his foot then nodded slowly.

Megumi's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Sanosuke. I wish I could say the same…"

Sanosuke shushed her and pulled her into an embrace. "Megumi, the past is the past. None of that was your fault, do you understand me?" He felt her nod against his shoulder. "I won't let anyone hurt you like that again. Trust me." 

Megumi pulled back and met his eyes. "I do trust you."

He gave her a quick kiss and pulled her in for another hug. "Forget the past. Life begins for both of us now."

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: Awww! Anyone else get cavities from that? My dentist bill's gonna be high! Anyway, I liked it! OOCness and all the sugar were just what I wanted to write for this chapter. Yes, our other couples are still iffy. You didn't think I'd end it there did ya? There's so much more fun to be had with this! But I've always thought Megumi and Sanosuke were too obvious to stay apart for long, so they got together pretty quick. All right, hope you liked and please review! Pretty please with sugar on? Hugs & Kisses!


	10. Just When Things Seemed Good

Okay, chapter 10. No huge notes this time, just the story. Read on and hope you enjoy!

  


Warning: OOCness. As if you didn't know by now.

  


Disclaimer: Not mine. Same smart-alecky comment as above.

  


The Reunion 

Chapter 10: Just When Things Seemed Good...

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru stretched as sunlight streamed through her window. Not that she had slept well, but a good 

stretch in the morning always helped. Her date with Kenshin had been wonderful until she opened her big mouth. _Good going, Kamiya. _ Megumi and Sanosuke had a huge blow-out and then made up with each other. Misao didn't say much about her date with Aoshi, but she was rather happy last night. Kaoru sat racking her brain, trying to figure out where it all went from here. This seemed to be Okaasan's last try, but it was still nothing for the shihondai. She quickly bathed, dressed and made a beeline for Akino's room before speaking to anyone else, a certain redhead in particular.

  


She flung the door back without knocking, knowing the older woman would be awake and about by this time of day. She stared at the scene. Megumi and Misao were already there, Okaasan rubbing her temples again, and Megumi with red eyes, swollen and flushed cheeks and the occasional sniffle. 

"Megumi?! What happened?!"

  


Kaoru sat down in between Misao and Akino and looked to Misao for an answer. The young ninja started to rub Megumi's back to comfort her. "She and Sano broke up."

  


Kaoru stared at her incredulously. "Already?!" She wanted to punch herself when Megumi let out a loud sob and she realized how heartless she sounded. "Oh, Megumi I'm so sorry. It just surprised me. You only started dating last night."

  


Megumi sniffled. "I know. But when he came to the dojo this morning..."

  


^^^^^Flashback^^^^^

  


"Hey, Fox!" Sanosuke gave a huge grin to his new girlfriend. 

  


Megumi flipped her hair and smiled brightly at him. "Tori-Atama. I would love to stay and chat, but I've gotta get back to the clinic. I just came by to say hello since I had to deliver medicine to the house just down the street."

  


Sano frowned and grabbed her elbow gently as she walked past him. "Don't go yet. I just got here."

  


"Sanosuke, I'll spend time with you later. I need to get back to work."

  


Misao, Akino, Kenshin and Aoshi turned their attention to the scene. 

  


"Damn it, Kitsune! Do I not matter? Since I'm not a patient I don't get any of your time?"

  


Megumi looked at Sano blankly, taken aback by what he said. "Sano! This is my job! You will have to wait from time to time so I can take care of people! Besides, I told Genzai-sensai that I would be back in a few minutes. I need to get back so I can help him."

  


Sano let his anger rise. He and Megumi had just gotten together, you'd think she would want to spend time with him as much as he wanted to spend time with her. "He's been a doctor since before you were born! Do you think that highly of yourself? Do you think he can't handle it unless the great Megumi Takani is there?!"

  


A loud slap rang out through the dojo and the onlookers stared in shocked silence. "How dare you, Sagara! I have never been so insulted in my life! I know he can handle it without me. That isn't the point. The point is that he expects me back. I have a responsibility to help out. He was kind enough to let a woman work with him side by side, even though others may look down on it. I will not let him down. I'm a doctor, Sanosuke. You knew that long before we even thought of dating each other."

  


Sano still held the offended cheek as he glared at Megumi. "I won't be second best, Megumi. I know it sounds selfish, but I can't accept the left overs after you give your all at the clinic. If you go back to that clinic without spending time with me, it's over."

  


Megumi's eyes filled with tears as she began to walk towards the gate. "Then so be it."

  


Sanosuke growled as he strode past her quickly, leaving the dojo before she did. "Then that's it, Takani! It's over!"

  


Megumi halted in her steps, her earlier resolve crumbling. She turned and ran into the dojo, Akino and Misao close behind. 

  


^^^^^End Flashback^^^^^

  
  


Misao finished when Megumi's sobs grew too strong for her to continue talking. "So, here we are. It only happened a few moments ago. I mean, I can see Sanosuke's viewpoint, but at the same time

he let it get way out of hand. There was no need for all the things he said. He would get time with her if he just waited until later. He must have just been in a bad mood. Stupid baka."

  


Kaoru raised her eyes to Akino, hoping she'd have some inspiring 'fix-it' words. Instead, she said something that none of them expected. "I have no choice. I didn't want to do it, but it has to be done."

  


Kaoru, Misao and Megumi glanced back and forth at each other. Megumi spoke, voice thick with tears. "Do what, Okaasan?"

  


The older woman looked at them mysteriously. "I don't want to explain until we're all together. Go sit in the dojo. I'll round up the boys. We need to have a lengthy discussion."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Kaoru stood in the kitchen boiling water for the tea and Misao stared at the water, mesmerized by the small bubbles rising to the top and breaking. She snapped out of her daze and spoke to Kaoru.

"So, what do you think Okaasan wants to talk about?"

  


Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. "She seemed reluctant to say anything to just us. How was your date with Aoshi, anyway?"

  


Misao blushed. "It was fine. He thought I was asleep at one point and showed affection, but of course once I started to 'wake-up' he was the same icy man."

  


Kaoru hummed in acknowledgment. "Kenshin and I were enjoying ourselves until I blurted some statements about him hiding his true self from us and how we'll accept him anyway. I totally and single-handedly ruined the mood."

  


Misao had to laugh. Kaoru glared and let out an annoyed 'mou'. "I'm sorry, Kaoru. You just sounded so proud of yourself for 'ruining the mood.'"

  


Kaoru had to smile. Misao never seemed to lose her good mood. It was a huge help in keeping everyone's spirits up when everything was a mess. Dates, break-ups, singing, flirting, it was more than Kaoru ever dreamed of happening in her dojo but here it all was, in all its hellish glory. "I think I'm already too old for all of this, Misao. I haven't slept well in days, my back is starting to hurt, I have multiple headaches from stupid Kenshin's non-responsiveness, I just don't know what to do or expect anymore. Maybe we would have been better off if we just let things run their natural course."

  


"That's the problem, dear. Things weren't running their natural course." Both young women jumped at the sound of Akino's voice. "I know it sounds odd and I know you both have been through a lot lately, but I will explain once we're all gathered inside the dojo." She gave a motherly smile and helped the two carry the tea into the dojo.

  


Kaoru shook her head, smiling slightly. "You seem to always know what to say to make me feel better."

  


"Part of being a mother, dear. Once you have children of your own, you'll get the hang of it."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Everyone just sort of plopped themselves down in a circle. Okaasan shook her head. "No, no. This won't do. I need all of you to face me. Plus, I need you sitting in a certain order." She pointed out spots in a line as she spoke. "Kenshin, Kaoru, Misao, Aoshi, Sanosuke, Megumi. There you go."

  


Kenshin sighed. "Okaasan, don't you think you're overdoing the matchmaking?"

  


Normally, he wouldn't say such a thing, but it seemed every time he turned around lately his mother was trying to set him up with Kaoru. Sure, he was attracted to her, heck he was in love with her. But, he still had those self-worth issues to get over.

  


Okaasan just gave him a smile. "I wouldn't have had to go through such measures if the lot of you weren't so thick-headed." The smile faded and she became a mother scolding her children for doing something rather stupid. "I tried to be nice about it. Tried to set you up on dates and do small things to get you all together. Now, to their credit the girls tried their best. And Sanosuke and Megumi actually dated for a few hours. But, you men, all three of you, make my job extremely hard. The two of you, have 'I'm not worthy' scrawled into your brains and won't allow yourselves to be happy. And Sanosuke, you acted like a selfish child today and you know it. There was no reason to treat Megumi the way you did."

  


Okaasan stopped scolding to turn and hang a sheet across the wall they were facing. Everyone watched, confused, as she spread it taught and made sure it was securely in place. "Now, I need to tell you what really happened during my search for Shinta."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: Dun dun Duuuuuuuuun! (In a sing-song voice) Getting to the fun stuff! Getting to the fun stuff! Next chapter to be exact. Anyway, that finishes up this chapter. Hope everyone had a lovely Christmas. I worked. Yeah, sucks to be me. But, hey! I got paid double time! So, that's nice. Oh, I also apologize for not posting for a while. I just kinda lost interest for a while, but I'm ready to go again. See ya next chapter and please leave a review! Hugs & Kisses!


	11. Okaasan's True Past

Sorry about not updating! Lots of stuff going on and it's finally slowing down for us...hopefully.

PLUS, I didn't really like the direction I was going the first time I wrote this chapter so I re-wrote it and I like it much better!

  


Anyway, read on and enjoy!

  


Disclaimer: Not mine. OOC.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


The Reunion

Chapter 11: Okaasan's True Past

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Okaasan took a few deep breaths, eyes closed as if she were meditating standing up. The group waited patiently, her previous words silencing any comments they would have made, stilling any protests that could creep up. 

  


_Now, I need to tell you what really happened during my search for Shinta._

  


Rather ominous and very attention grabbing. She opened her eyes and exhaled one last deep breath.

She started right into her story without any preamble. 

  


"After I regained my strength, I started off on my search. I would go to every house I saw, asking for any information they could give me. It was agonizingly slow for a mother looking for her child, but I pushed on. However, I wandered a bit off course one day. I got lost and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get back on track. There were no houses, no people, no water to follow, nothing. It was winter and snow began to fall. I went to sleep one night and never woke up."

  


Everyone stared at her, wondering what she was trying to say. Finally, Sanosuke voiced the question everyone wanted answered. "Are you telling us you're dead?"

  


Okaasan sighed. "I knew this wouldn't be easy. But please listen and try to have an open mind. It's true that while I am solid flesh and blood right now, I'm not exactly alive anymore. I did die that night in the forest. When I awoke, I was in a lovely white room. Everything was white. The bed I was in, the walls, the curtains hanging from the windows, all of it. I even realized I was wearing a new kimono that was all white. A woman entered the room and welcomed me to the after life. It was surreal and I almost laughed at her, but then I noticed she wasn't touching the ground. She was floating. It was amazing. So, for years I watched my son grow up from the celestial realm. I saw everything happen to you, love."

  


Kenshin was close to tears. He thought his mother was still alive, but come to find out, she's not really alive. He didn't know what to think, but he didn't like where he thought this might go.

  


"Shinta, I didn't want all of you to know about this. I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. I was hoping I could just do a little match making and everything would work out. Listen, I was able to see where your future would lead in the celestial realm. In the direction you all are taking now, all that's waiting for each of you is pain and sorrow. Should you allow yourselves to love each other, it's a very different story indeed."

  


Misao whistled. "Don't you think that's kind of a harsh reality to just drop on us all of a sudden? Especially Kenshin?"

  


"Dear, I know it is hard to accept and I can understand if you are mad at me. But, I don't believe in sugar-coating the truth. It's easier just said outright. The truth and pain are the same either way. You just prolong it with pretty words." Okaasan smiled gently and Misao nodded in understanding.

  


Aoshi caught Akino's gaze. "What do you mean by seeing our futures?"

  


Akino giggled and gestured to the white cloth. "I can show you what has been and what will be. I'm not exactly supposed to do it, but in extreme cases I can bend the rules a bit. And may I say, this is an extreme case. Perhaps I can clarify things by telling you why I'm here."

  


Kaoru shifted to make herself more comfortable. "Please do because I'm really confused right now."

  


"Alright. In the after life, you can watch your loved ones as they continue their lives. It's either a blessing to see them flourish or a curse as some of them suffer without you. I had mixed emotions while watching Shinta. He was a strong young man with solid ideals, but he was miserable in the way he made his dreams reality. It was tough to watch. But when he came here, his life brightened considerably. Good friends, a place to call home, a daily routine. Life was coming together for him. But, he made a detrimental mistake after Enishi.

  


"I was so curious as to where his life was headed, so I peeked into his future and saw two paths he could take. One, was to admit his love for Kaoru and live happily ever after and the other was to do as he is doing now, and live in misery. After lots of pleading and begging with the authorities in the celestial realm, I was allowed to come down here and set the lot of you right. It wasn't just Shinta I could see, all of you were less than happy. I'll just put it that way."

  


"Are you sure this is a good idea, Okaasan?" Megumi twirled a lock of hair nervously. 

  


"I know it's not supposed to be done and it will spoil some future surprises, but it has to be done so all of you will be happy. Now, I'll only show you what you need to see. Sit back and relax. 

Enjoy the show!"

  


A puzzle of colors appeared on the sheet and everyone gasped in surprise. It all came together and Kenshin and Kaoru were standing watching the fireflies just before he left for Kyoto.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: I know, I make you wait and then it's a short SHORT chapter. But, I'm just planning to revise the next chapter and post it tomorrow. So, no long waits! Please review and let me know how you like this one. It was either, she knew magic, or this. I kinda like this one better. Only because the magic one was coming out REALLY cheesy. Not that this is my best work, but it's better than the other one. Anyway, please review! Hugs & Kisses! 


	12. Pain of What Has Been

Disclaimer: Not mine. OOCness. 

  


Strange things be goin' on in here. Think my apartment's haunted. Light keeps flickering. Kinda scared. On with the story. Hope ya like!

  


The Reunion

Chapter 12: Pain of What Has Been

  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Everyone stared at the sheet as the scene of Kenshin's departure from Tokyo played. Kaoru pleaded desperately with Akino. "Okaasan, do you really need to show us this? Kenshin and I already know what happened!"

  


Akino whispered soothingly to the fretful young woman. "Ah, that's true. But, you don't know what happened after you left each other's sight. That's what needs to be discovered."

  


Kaoru turned back to the screen, her sorrow from that day flooding her again as she watched the scene unfold. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(These squiggles mean a scene on the sheet. ^__^)

  


"I'm a wanderer, Kaoru-dono. And I must wander again. Sayonara."

  


Kaoru's tears fell swiftly and she made no motion to stop them or wipe them away.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


An echoing voice filled the room that sounded like Kaoru. Okaasan answered before anyone could ask. "Kaoru's thoughts. That will be happening from time to time."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


_No. Why can't I say anything? He's just walking away. I'll never see him again. The Kenshin we all know will be gone. He'll return to being a manslayer and he'll never come back home. Why can't I say anything? I can't do anything! I can't move! I'm frozen!_

  


Kaoru's panic grew stronger with each statement until finally a sob was heard and Kaoru folded onto the ground. She continued to cry and Kenshin continued to walk on, not looking back. Had he done so, his resolve would have crumbled and he knew that.

  


Kaoru regained her composure somewhat after crying until her eyes hurt. She was still weeping, but nothing like the river of emotions that had flooded her earlier. She merely moved to lean against a tree trunk. 

  


The next scene was Yahiko, pacing in front of the dojo. "Kaoru should have been back by now. It's been almost three hours. I'm going to look for her."

  


He took off at a run for the spot they had planned on seeing the fireflies. The sight that greeted him made him want to strangle Kenshin. He knew before even speaking to Kaoru what had happened. He gently walked up to her and kneeled to be eye level with her. 

  


"Hey, Kaoru. We need to go home. You can't stay out here all night." Yahiko's voice was more gentle than he had ever spoken before. It was almost a whisper and the concern was heavy in it.

  


Kaoru looked blankly at her apprentice. "It doesn't matter. He's still gone. Soon, you'll be gone. All our friends will move on and get married. All I'll have is myself and I won't allow it to come to that. I'll be one of the people to leave."

  


Kaoru's words chilled Yahiko. "You can't be serious! We all need you! No one is going anywhere, Kaoru."

  


Trying to lighten the mood, he added, "And married? Our friends? No way!"

  


Kaoru tried to smile, but it only made her bottom lip quiver again and she began her forceful crying one more time. Yahiko stopped trying to calm her and just helped her up and walked her back to the dojo. 

  


Inside her room, Kaoru just cried in her bed. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat. She just existed. Yahiko kept a vigil over Kaoru for two days and finally made his way into town to find everyone. The first one he ran into was Sanosuke. 

  


"DAMN IT! He broke our promise! He was supposed to have my permission before leaving Tokyo! DAMN IT!" Sanosuke broke anything in his way, too angry to care about the damage he was causing. 

  


Tae and Tsubame watched the scene that was happening in front of the Akabeko. Tae turned her attention from Sano to Yahiko. "How's Kaoru doing?"

  


Yahiko's eyebrows knotted. "Not good. She hasn't eaten or left her room for days. She just lays there and cries. Do you think you could visit her later and try to cheer her up?"

  


Tae smiled sweetly. "Of course."

  


Yahiko ran off for his next destination with a 'thank you' thrown over his shoulder.

  


Kaoru was lying in bed, crying. Her eyes were swollen and puffy and she looked as if she had been there for quite some time with her disheveled hair and dull eyes. She moved, but only to sit in the dojo and cry some more, the only word she spoke was 'Kenshin.'

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin glanced at Kaoru. Had she really been that torn up when he went to Kyoto? Had he hurt her that much? It was heartbreaking to see her in such a state and realize that he had been the cause of it all. He put a reassuring hand atop hers when he saw a few tears escape her eyes. She whispered to him, "It still hurts, Kenshin."

  


He squeezed her hand. "I'm not wandering again, Kaoru-dono. I'm sorry, but it had to be done."

  


She nodded. She understood completely, but that didn't erase the pain.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


They watched the confrontation between her and Megumi. The doctor's words striking a flame in Kaoru that propelled her wishes into action. 

  


Then, the scene switched to Kenshin. He walked away from the weeping Kaoru. As he disappeared into the forest, he kept walking, head bowed. Finally, he stopped and slumped against a tree. He raised his head and looked into the sky with moist eyes. "Gods, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But, it had to be done. I must stop Shishio and I can't do that if I need to worry about coming back to Kaoru." He allowed his eyes to close and fell asleep sitting under the tree.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Okaasan sighed as she slowly eased out of holding the images. "It takes a lot of concentration to put those up there for you all to see."

  


Kaoru looked at her confused. "Is that all there is to Kenshin's scene?"

  


Okaasan gave a breathy half-laugh. "Child, he hides his emotions all the time. Not just around people. Trust me. I watched him without his knowing it for years and it was always the same. A deep pain or tension within him that no one could see because he wouldn't allow it to be seen. Even when he was by himself. It's not that he felt less than you did, it's just that he had a reason to leave and he focused on that reason to hide his pain."

  


Kaoru looked at the ground. "I see."

  


Misao was practically bouncing in her spot. "Do you have a past scene for Aoshi-sama and myself?"

  


Okaasan smiled mysteriously. "No, dear."

  


Misao began to pout. "Why not?"

  


Okaasan laughed. "Oh, sweetie! I have something much better. For Kaoru and Shinta, the past that they didn't see from each other was important. For you and Aoshi, as with Sano and Megumi, the future is much more poignant. However, I do need to show Shinta one more part of Kaoru's past. He thinks she's never known the sorrow he has."

  


Kaoru closed her eyes. "Too much, Okaasan. I can't see what you're about to show."

  


Kenshin squeezed Kaoru's hand again. He moved his grip so their fingers were tangled together without even realizing what he was doing. Kaoru blushed lightly, but didn't say a word.

  


Okaasan uttered a few words and a scene appeared like before.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kaoru was sitting on the porch, taking a break from practice. "Whew! It's getting hot outside. Summer's coming fast this year."

  


A knock on the gate interrupted her thoughts. She hopped up and cracked the gate to see who was outside. "Oh! Hello! I'm so sorry, I forgot your names. But, I do know you're in father's group in the war."

  


The young soldiers shuffled their feet, one of them carrying an item wrapped in silk. Neither would look Kaoru in the eye or say anything.

  


Kaoru studied them suspiciously. "Um...is there something I can help you with?" The unease in her stomach grew as she looked at the silk_. A silk package was delivered to the woman down the road and it had contained her dead husband's swords_. Kaoru bit her bottom lip. _It was delivered by soldiers._

  


Kaoru felt her legs go weak, but grabbed onto the gate. "Please tell me something. Anything. Just don't make me stand here and guess."

  


The soldier presented the package to her. "We're very sorry, Miss Kamiya. Your father was a noble man. He passed while fighting for his cause, in battle, just like a true hero."

  


Kaoru took the package, held it to her chest and sank to her knees. The soldiers bowed to her one last time and were gone. She didn't cry, she didn't break down. She opened the silk and stared at the metal inside. She attached the two swords to her waist and made her way into the forest. 

  


There where no one could see her, she swung and yelled and screamed and cursed and cut down tiny saplings while chopping away at huge old trees. When blood started to run down her raw hands, she leaned her back against a tree and sobbed. 

  


Dr. Genzai made his way through the trees and embraced Kaoru. "I followed your yelling, child. All of Tokyo could hear you."

  


Her muffled reply was barely decipherable. "I don't care. Let them hear."

  


Dr. Genzai guided her home, stopping by the clinic to wrap her hands.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


"Kaoru, I didn't know that happened. I knew your father wasn't around, but man." Misao didn't know what to say to her friend, so she just gave her a quick hug.

  


"I'm fine, Misao. It's not so hard to watch. I've had lots of time to come to terms with it. I mean, I was alone for six months before I met Kenshin." She bravely managed a smile for Misao and turned back to Okaasan. "What's next?"

  


"Well, how about a break? That's tough work! And then, the happy stuff! No more tears for this crowd." She stood up and scurried off to make more tea. 

  


Kaoru frowned as Kenshin removed his hand from hers. He turned to face her. "Kaoru-dono, I'm sorry that you had to see that again."

  


Kaoru couldn't help but smile at his sympathetic expression. "Really, Kenshin. I'm fine. I'm just anxious to see the future."

  


Kenshin returned her smile and waited patiently for his mother's return.

  


She set down the tray and began to fix tea for everyone. 

  


Kenshin fidgeted with his hands while he watched her fix tea. "Okaasan?"

  


"Yes, Shinta?"

  


"After this is over, what then? Do you have to leave?"

  


The old woman set her things down and rubbed her forehead lightly. "I'm afraid so. You see, I can't really stay here. I died, remember? It's isn't right for me to be in the physical realm anymore."

  


Kenshin's knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands. "That isn't fair. You just came back. I won't accept that I have to lose you again."

  


She scooted closer and clasped her son's hands. "Shinta, you don't need me anymore. You've grown up and into a fine young man. I was permitted to return only to help you get on the right track and then I had to promise to leave. I'm sorry, Shinta. But, don't you think you got a good deal?" She smiled warmly at him. "You got to see your mother again, which most people don't get and she got to stay with you for a while. You just have to be able to let me go again."

  


Kenshin sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess you're right."

  


She clapped her hands and went back to her position by the screen. "Okay, kids. Let's see what the future holds for you."

  


She uttered the same strange words and they watched the scene unfold.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: Sorry, had to stop there. My contacts are bothering me and it was a good chapter break. So, I'll try to update soon and then I have this one close to wrapped up! Please review and tell me what ya think! Hugs & Kisses!

  
  
  



	13. The Future In A Nutshell

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki, Sony, Jump, etc. It is used without permission and no money is being made from this fic. It is purely for entertainment purposes.

  


The Reunion 

Chapter 13: The Future In A Nutshell

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru and Misao looked at each other and smiled widely, eager to see what would appear. They glanced down the row at Megumi and she returned their eager expressions with a small clapping motion and a huge grin.

  


Sano's eyes lit up. "Hey! There I am!...Where's my clothes?!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Sano was dressed in a dark grey western suit, standing outside the clinic. His normal red headband was gone and his hair was cropped shorter. Megumi made her way outside, dressed in a black floor length gown with a high neckline and long sleeves. Small diamond earrings were in her ears and she was clutching a small black handbag.

  


"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go!" She smiled brightly at Sanosuke and he looked her up and down. 

  


"You look mighty tasty tonight." He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and Megumi blushed.

  


"Sano! Behave yourself." She swatted his arm and they strolled toward a new theater in town. "I'm so excited to see this play!"

  


Sano chuckled. "I know. And who would of guessed Tsubame would be the lead?"

  


Megumi shook her head. "It amazed all of us. Yahiko bet her she was too shy to try out and then she did it just to prove to him she wasn't as shy as she used to be and then she ended up with the lead." 

  


Megumi's smile went from amusement to glee when she saw Kaoru and Kenshin up ahead at the entrance to the theater. "Hi, Kaoru-chan! Ken-san!"

  


Sano waved a greeting as the girls set in to talking. 

  


Kaoru leaned against the wall of the building. "We're waiting for everyone to arrive before we go in so we can all sit together."

  


Kenshin chuckled at Kaoru. "Tsubame gave us all front row seats. We'll be sitting together anyway, koishii."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru and Kenshin blushed brightly. What they saw next caused their eyes to bug out.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


When Kaoru turned from the building so they could see her from the side, she was very pregnant.

  


Megumi glanced down at the bulging belly. "How have you been feeling lately?"

  


Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad as Kenshin! He won't even allow me to go to the market by myself and you're always playing the role of doctor!"

  


Megumi put up her hands. "I know. I know. I can't help it. But, with your pains last week, you should be willing to tell me how you are for the sake of your child."

  


"Megumi, I'm fine. Nothing more has happened. Just normal, big pregnant woman things. You know, sore back and feet, feeling tired, kind of depressed about being so huge. Nothing that will hurt the baby."

  


Megumi nodded and turned to Kenshin to ask him a question when she saw him waving down the street. She turned to look and saw Misao and Aoshi approaching. She quickly turned to Kaoru. "Have they made progress yet?"

  


Kaoru spoke through her clenched teeth and smile. "Not yet, but we're working on it."

  


They reached the group and Misao hugged each person. "I'm so happy to see you guys!"

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Everyone gasped as they saw Misao. Aoshi's eyes went wide. _She's pretty now, but gods! She's absolutely gorgeous!_

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Misao was dressed in a dark blue kimono with silver accents sparcely sprinkled on it. Her hair had been cut so it was almost to her waist, it hung loose and one side had a barrett in the shape of a flower holding it back delicately. The figure she worried about so much had filled out and she had matured into a beauty. 

  


Many of the male patrons had given her covetous glances, but when one was bold enough to approach her, Aoshi gave him a scowl behind Misao's back and mouthed the word, "Mine" to the frightened young man.

  


Kaoru caught it out of the corner of her eye and grinned. _Oooh, I'm telling Misao tonight!_

  


They all got seated and Yahiko came out from behind the stage to sit with them. Kaoru leaned over to speak to him. "How's Tsubame?"

  


Yahiko scratched the back of his head. "I feel kind of bad for daring her to do this. She's so nervous, but she refuses to let her understudy perform. She says she can and will do the show tonight."

  


Kenshin smiled at the young man. "Perhaps she needs to do this to feel better about herself. Maybe she needs to prove to herself more than us that she can do the show."

  


Kaoru squeezed her husband's hand. He always knew just the right things to say. The theater darkened and hushed whispers were heard along with 'shh'. The lights on the stage came up and the curtain pulled back, revealing Tsubame sitting at a bureau, apparently preparing to give some sort of performance.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Misao let out an awed, "Wow. Tsubame grew up a lot!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The scene shifted and everyone stood outside talking to Tsubame and Tae. Kaoru reached over and hugged Tsubame, albeit awkwardly with her round stomach. "You were so wonderful up there!"

  


Tsubame blushed. "Thank you. It was scary, but I did one show and that's all I wanted to do. My understudy will be doing the rest of them."

  


Tae invited everyone to the Akabeko, but only Yahiko could make it. Kaoru was having back pains so naturally Kenshin was going with her. Misao and Aoshi were staying with them and Megumi had to work the next day. Sano smiled. "Whatever the wife says, goes."

  


Megumi winked at him. "And don't you forget it!"

  


As they walked away Sano leaned in close to her ear. "You see Kaoru's state?" A nod from Megumi. "Why don't we work on making one of our own?"

  


Megumi giggled at him. "Only if you promise to fix the roof tomorrow."

  


"No problem."

  


"And do the yard work, chop the firewood, polish the floors."

  


Sano stopped her list with a quick kiss. "Your wish is my command, your highness."

  


Megumi giggled again as they walked off.

  


Kenshin watched Kaoru as she brushed out her hair. "This baby better come out soon! I'm tired of being fat!"

  


Kenshin watched in amusement as she went through her nightly routine of trying to gracefully sit on the futon, a talent she had yet to master. "Koishii, the baby will come out when it's ready. Just be patient."

  


Kaoru glared at him. "You carry this around for nine months and see how patient you are."

  


Kenshin chuckled. "You win. Now just lay down and go to sleep."

  


Kaoru complied with his wishes and when he wrapped his arm around her, her irritated expression softened. "Kenshin, I love you."

  


"I love you, too, Kaoru."

  


Misao went to sit outside and clear her head. Kaoru had said Aoshi was being possessive at the theater. She told her all about the frightened young man who was actually going to approach her. Misao dropped her head back to look up at the stars and sighed softly. 

  


Aoshi came out of his room to do his nighttime meditation when he saw Misao sitting outside in her yukata. The reflection of the moon off the koi pond cast a light behind her and made her seem to glow. He took a deep breath and made his way over to her. 

  


"Misao."

  


She looked up startled. "Oh, Aoshi-sama! I didn't hear you approaching. Sorry, I guess my skills are a little rusty." She gave a soft giggle and Aoshi's expression softened. "What are you out here for?"

  


"My nighttime meditation. You?"

  


"Couldn't really sleep." She paused to look into the pond, wondering if she should say why she couldn't sleep. "I kind of envy Kaoru and Himura. They got married two years ago, they have a baby on the way. They have what I wish I did, but don't seem close to having."

  


Aoshi eyed her intently. "Misao, you can have those things."

  


Misao closed her eyes. "Can I? With who? Some stranger who I barely know that Jiya sets me up with? I don't want that. I don't want a marriage that comes from convenience. I want to marry someone because I love them."

  


Aoshi grit his teeth. _Should I? I finally accepted that I love her and she loves me. Is now the right time to tell her?_ He was close enough that he could just lean forward and kiss her. And that's exactly what he did. Misao's eyes went wide and a blush rose on her cheeks. She let her eyes drift shut and allowed Aoshi to lead her. It wasn't a very long kiss, but the shock of it left Misao and Aoshi breathless. 

  


Misao stared at Aoshi wide-eyed and Aoshi looked her in the eye. "Misao, I shouldn't have done that. I'm s..." Misao cut him off as she launched herself on him. He toppled backward off the bench and Misao landed unceremoniously on top of him. She quickly kissed him again. 

  


"I won't let you apologize, Aoshi-sama. That was my first kiss and you are not going to ruin it with an apology like you didn't want it to happen."

  


Aoshi stared at her astonished and then his face went from amused, to a small smile, to chuckling, to outright laughing. Misao blinked hard as she stared at him. Her first impulse was to smile at seeing him laugh like that and then she got mad. "Hey! You don't have to laugh about it being my first kiss! I was waiting for you, baka!"

  


Aoshi stopped laughing and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I'm not laughing because it's your first kiss. I honestly don't know what I'm laughing about. I just feel better than I've felt in a long time and wanted to laugh." He gave her a warm smile and Misao felt her eyes tear up. 

  


"I've waited for so long to see you smile." She leaned over and kissed him again and then remembered their position. She scurried to get off him, blushing hard through it all. "I'm sorry! I forgot I was...um...Sorry for tackling you."

  


Aoshi bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing again, but a few chuckles escaped. He ran a hand through his hair and took both of Misao's hands. Misao bit the inside of her mouth hard to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, it hurt. "Misao, I wanted to tell you something. I wasn't sure when to say it, but I guess tonight is as good a time as any. I think lately, due to your maturing and the fact that I'm starting to forgive myself, I've realized a lot of things I was blind to before. Such as how I really feel about you." 

  


Misao's stomach started doing flips. Was he going to say what she thought he was going to say? 

  


"I love you, Misao. Maybe it wasn't a passionate love at first, but a crush sort of love. Now, I want more than anything for you to be my wife and the mother of all my children. I want to spend eternity and beyond with you and a family that we create together. So, will you marry me?"

  


Misao started to cry and laugh at the same time, which Aoshi found a bit odd, but kind of cute. Misao hugged him as tight as she could, rivaling Jiya. "Of course, baka! You know how long I've waited for that?! I'm so happy, Aoshi. I love you, too."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Misao was blushing and Aoshi had a very faint, but detectable stain on his cheeks. Sano laughed. "So, the icicle will thaw? That's good news for you, Misao!"

  


Misao smiled at all of them as she declared, "I told you all Aoshi had a smile in there and I was going to find it."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The screen lit up again and this time Kaoru was slightly pregnant, chasing after a 4 year old, Kenji. "Kenji Himura! You get back here this instant!" 

  


Kenshin smiled as he entered from the market. "What's wrong?"

  


Kaoru glared at her son as he hid behind his father's legs. "He painted in the dojo again! I swear, Uncle Sano is paying to have it fixed this time! It was his bright idea to give a toddler finger paints!"

  


Kenshin giggled and lifted his small clone up so he was face to face with him. "Kenji, we told you about using your paints only on paper, right?"

  


"Yes, Tousan."

  


"Then why did you paint the wall?"

  


"I was trying to make it pretty for Kaasan's birthday present." His little lip quivered and Kaoru felt like crying. 

  


"Oh, Kenji. I appreciate the thought, but I would love it more if you would paint a picture on paper for me." Kaoru took her little boy and hugged him close. "That way, I could take it wherever I go and show people how talented my little Kenji is." She smiled brightly at him and he kissed her cheek. 

  


He took off for his room to paint his creation on paper. "I love you, Mommy!"

  


Kenshin called to his son. "Hey, Kenji! What about me?"

  


"You love Mommy, too, Daddy!"

  


Kenshin and Kaoru both laughed. Kenshin pulled his wife close. "He was right, you know."

  


Kaoru winked. "I know. How do you think we ended up with three kids?"

  


As if on cue, a 2 year old Shinta came bounding out to his parents. He raised his chubby arms to be picked up and Kenshin scooped him high into the air, twirling him overhead. He clapped his hands and giggled as he yelled out, "Birdy! Birdy!"

  


Kaoru sighed as he was put down and went off to find his older brother. "This one better look like me. Both those children are a mirror image of you."

  


Kenshin smiled devilishly at her. "We could keep trying until we get one that does look like you."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru blushed and Kenshin 'ORO!'ed and fell over. Megumi's fox ears popped up. "Why, Ken-san! I didn't know you could be so naughty! Ohohohohoho!"

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Kenshin and Kaoru were sharing a kiss in the yard when a familiar voice was heard down the street. "Aoshi! I can walk just fine! Put me down!"

  


Kaoru smiled and her two children came running from the house. "Auntie Misao and Uncle Aoshi! Yay! Yay! Yay!"

  


Kenshin opened the gate for them and Misao hugged him, her swollen abdomen making it difficult. Kaoru giggled as Misao huffed at Aoshi. "He thinks I'm made of glass or something!"

  


Kaoru hugged her friend. "Welcome to the club! I've been glass for the entire 6 years Kenshin and I have been married. You get used to it."

  


Misao rolled her eyes as she caught sight of her husband. "Was he THIS bad?"

  


Kaoru looked over at Aoshi. "What is he doing?"

  


Aoshi was stealthily walking the grounds, peering around corners, looking up into trees, as if he were looking for something. 

  


"He's checking to make sure it's safe. Like we could be under attack at any moment." Misao blew a hair out of her face. "It's endearing at first, but after six months it's just infuriating. I can't get a drink of water without an escort to the kitchen."

  


Kenshin stepped up to the women. "He's just concerned. I was the same way. I still am, but Kaoru will tell you it gets better after the first pregnancy."

  


Kaoru was about to retort, but a squeal from her youngest caught her attention. He was up in a nearby tree, Aoshi pointing out things to him.

  


Misao's annoyed demeanor changed and she smiled at her husband. "He's so cute when he wants to be. I love watching him play with kids. He'll be a wonderful father."

  


Kaoru giggled when Shinta found pulling Aoshi's hair to be more interesting than whatever it was they were looking at. Aoshi was trying to gently pull his hair free, but two year olds can be freakishly strong. Kenshin yelled up to his son, "Let Uncle Aoshi's hair go. It's not nice to pull hair." Shinta let go and smiled innocently at his father.

  


Kaoru shook her head. "He got that from you, Kenshin." 

  


Kenshin gave her his innocent smile. "I don't know what you mean, Kaoru."

  


Misao giggled at them and then her eyes lit up when she saw Sano and Megumi come in. "Sano! Megumi! How are you?"

  


Megumi patted her flat stomach. "Finally lost all the baby weight."

  


Misao narrowed her eyes. "Don't start on that, Fox Lady. I've still got to go through the birth, let alone lose the weight."

  


She spotted the tiny bundle Sano was holding and bounced up to him. "Aw, she's beautiful!"

  


The proud papa beamed at everyone. "Her name is Ayao."

  


Misao 'aww'ed again. "I want mine to come out!"

  


Aoshi put an arm around her shoulders. "Three more months and it will." He turned his attention to Kaoru. "Thank you for letting us stay with you. It was important to Misao that Megumi deliver the baby."

  


Misao smiled at him. "It's more special if you're surrounded by friends."

  


The scene shifted and Misao was sitting on a futon, propped against Aoshi, a small baby in her arms. She was weeping softly and Aoshi looked as if he would do the same, mixed with wonder and excitement. "What will we call him, anata?"

  


Aoshi kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her to touch his new son. "Hannya?"

  


Misao smiled at the new baby and tried the name on him. "Hannya. Do you want to be 'Hannya'?"

  


He paused in his crying and looked directly at his parents. Aoshi's eyes misted over. "I think he likes it."

  


Misao let out a small half-laugh/half-sob. "I think so too. I love you, Aoshi."

  


"I love you, Misao."

  


"And I love my little Hannya."

  


Aoshi took the child from her so she could sleep. "I love you, son."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Akino opened her eyes and the scene faded away. "I'm so exhausted. But, at least you've seen what you needed to see. See how happy you could be? If you'd just allow yourselves to be loved and love others in return!"

  


Kenshin left the dojo and motioned for Aoshi and Sanosuke to follow him. They all left the dojo wordlessly and the women wondered what the heck was going on. 

  


Kaoru stood up, Tanuki attitude taking over. "That's it! Let's go see what they're doing and what we need to do to be happy!"

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: This is kind of long, but I couldn't find a good stop in the middle of their future. I think it's a bit sappy, but I was trying to convey lots of loooove. ^__^ Anyway, review and let me know what ya think. Hugs & Kisses! One more chapter to go! 

  



	14. End of The Visit

This is it. The last one. I'll be happy to end it. Not that I didn't like the story, just that I have more ideas roaming in my head and needed to finish this to start them. Anyway, read on and hope you enjoy!

  


Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki and others. 

  


Warning: OOCness. 

  


The Reunion

Chapter 14: End of the Visit

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru and the girls were marching out to demand answers from the guys when Akino got in front of them and put up a hand. "Stop right there, ladies!"

  


Misao tilted her head. "Why? Aren't we supposed to be happy and fall in love and all that good stuff? I'm on my way to claim my man!"

  


Okaasan giggled at her eagerness. "Child, you have to be patient! Just because I slapped some images up on a screen doesn't mean they'll fall head over heels in one afternoon. This was just to show them that opening up will cause great happiness. They aren't ready to fall in love yet and if you force the isssue, chances are they'll get irritated and never follow this path. Just let them come around on their own."

  


Megumi sighed. "She's right." Her eyebrows creased and she looked at Akino. "Okaasan? If Sano doesn't have any 'unworthy' issues, then isn't he ready for a relationship?"

  


Akino shook her head. "No. Don't you remember his reaction to you needing to work?"

  


A nod.

  


"That's because right now he's got some growing up to do. Let him get a job, become more stable, just continue flirting and letting him know you're interested. He'll be ready soon enough."

  


Misao asked next. "What about Kaoru and I? Anything we could do to help them?"

  


Okaasan rubbed her chin. "Mostly it's up to those two to heal. The best thing the two of you could do is just be there for them. There will come a time when they are done isolating their emotions from everyone. Be ready to listen to what they're atoning for and be supportive when that happens. That's the best course of action for the two of you."

  


Kaoru took down the sheet and began to fold it. "So, how long do we have to go?"

  


Akino smiled. "About two years. Not long at all."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Outside, three men were sitting in a circle silently. Sano broke the silence. "That was some deep shit, Kenshin. What are we gonna do? I want the family, the wife, the kids, all that. But, Kitsune's probably still mad at me and I'm not ready for it NOW. What do we do?"

  


Kenshin sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know what to even think about what we just saw. I know we'll be happier if we go the direction of the visions, but I'm not ready to get involved with Kaoru-dono. Perhaps some day, but not now."

  


Aoshi looked at the sky. "I don't think we're supposed to act on what we saw just yet. The girls were older by a few years. Let's just wait and see what happens in time. I think as long as we open up a bit more we'll get there."

  


Sano stared at him. "Deep, Shinomori. Deep."

  


Kenshin rolled his eyes. "Alright. Let's go back inside then and help with dinner. The only thing I don't know is how to breach the subject with Kaoru-dono. If I'm supposed to share my past with her, what do I say? 'Hey, did I ever tell you the story about my dead wife who was actually a traitor?' I can't do that!"

  


Sano grinned. "You already told her about Tomoe-san. All you need to do is share your feelings with her and answer her questions if she asks you about the past."

  


They went back inside and started to set the table while the girls cooked.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


As they ate dinner, all was silent. Yahiko was at the Akabeko still and everyone was pondering the future. Finally Okaasan could take no more. "Oh, Shinta. If you're worried about whether Kaoru's parents would have accepted you, don't worry. They think you're a wonderful young man."

  


Kaoru lifted her head, eyes wide. "You know my parents? How are they?"

  


She slapped her forehead as she realized her stupid question. Akino giggled. "Dead. That's pretty much how everyone up there is. But, if you're asking if they're happy or not, the answer is yes. They think you've grown into a beautiful, strong woman. Just like they wanted you to be."

  


Kaoru smiled widely. "I really miss them. Couldn't they have come down too?"

  


Okaasan shook her head. "Everyone knew they were dead. I died in a forest, as far as anyone knows, I was just lost for a long time and now I've finally found my Shinta. It didn't raise any questions if I suddenly appeared. That's part of the reason I was allowed to come down."

  


Kaoru nodded. "Understandable."

  


Kenshin began to realize how selfish he had been earlier. There he was angry that his mother would leave again when Kaoru didn't get to see hers one more time. He took a look around the table. Misao, Aoshi, Megumi, Kaoru, Sano and Yahiko had all lost their parents and he had a chance to see his mother one more time and he was upset she was leaving. "Okaasan, I'm sorry for being so selfish earlier."

  


Akino nodded. "I knew you'd realize eventually what you had said. Don't worry about it. Anyone who is presented with this would not want to let go. And you being so young when it all happened and all the sorrow you went through, it's natural to want the comfort a mother can offer."

  


Kaoru felt the awkwardness from the visions slipping away and placed a hand on Kenshin's back. He looked over at her sympathetic expression. "How can you always be so considerate of others? I was complaining about my mother leaving after I got to see her again and you didn't even get the chance to see yours."

  


Kaoru took her hand away and looked at her food. "I knew my mother and father were gone. You didn't. It's different for you."

  


She got up and went outside. Kenshin stood to follow her. "Kaoru-dono, if I made you upset I'm sorry."

  


Kaoru shook her head. "No, Kenshin. You didn't upset me. I'm just thinking about the visions. It's all very strange now." She blushed remembering their children. She let out a tense giggle. "That Kenji seems like a handful."

  


Kenshin smiled softly. "If it's meant to be, it will be."

  


"Do you want it to be, Kenshin?"

  


Kenshin gazed at the yard, trying to picture the children playing there. "I do. I want the family, I want the happiness, even the painting on the dojo wall. I'm just not ready for it now. I have a lot left to forgive myself of."

  


Kaoru scooted closer and rubbed his back. "I'll wait for you to be ready."

  


Kenshin looked over and stopped himself from kissing her. Yes, he wanted it. Yes, she wanted it. But it wouldn't be fair to her to start something and then have to make her wait until he was ready to continue it. Kaoru got up and went inside, leaving Kenshin with his thoughts.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


She went over to Misao who was humming happily while washing the dishes. "What are you so chipper about?"

  


Misao smiled. "Just the knowledge that I'll get my Aoshi-sama. Sure I have to wait, but it will happen right?"

  


Kaoru smiled. "Right."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Okaasan was very quiet the next morning. She stared pensively at her tea instead of talking to everyone. "It's time, everyone."

  


Kenshin looked up, wanting to protest and knowing it would be wrong. "Do you have to?"

  


She smiled slightly. "You all know now, what you need to do to be happy. There's nothing left for me to do here."

  


She motioned for everyone to follow her into the yard. "Well, don't just stand there, come over here and give me hugs!"

  


Megumi hugged her first. "I'll miss you."

  


Sano was next. "My hair still hurts, but I forgive you. You take care."

  


Okaasan giggled. Misao came up to hug her next. "It was fun plotting. See you in a long time."

  


Aoshi lingered behind, not wanting to show emotion when Okaasan went up to him and hugged him. He hesitantly returned it. "Be safe. If you see my men up there, tell them I miss them too."

  


Akino nodded. "They already know."

  


Kaoru went up and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you a lot, Okaasan. Please be happy and we'll think about you everyday."

  


Akino pulled back and grabbed Kaoru's shoulders. "Be good to Shinta. He needs a lot of support right now. He tries to be strong for everyone else, but he needs to have someone be strong for him every now and then."

  


Kaoru nodded and stepped back so Kenshin could have his turn. He hung on like he would never let go. "I don't want you to leave."

  


"I know, Shinta. I don't want to leave either. Being around you and your friends for these few weeks was wonderful, but I don't belong here anymore. Don't worry. I'll see you again one day. It'll just be a very long time from now."

  


Kenshin shook his head. "I don't think I'll go where you are."

  


Akino smiled at him. "You've atoned, Shinta. You're headed up there. Just like the Oniwaban group. They did some bad things, but they were good people who did more good than bad."

  


Kenshin felt relief flood him and hugged his mother again. "I'll see you then. I love you, Okaasan."

  


Her body turned slightly transparent and her clothes became white. A glow formed around her and she started to float. Next to her, the Oniwaban group and Misao's parents along with Aoshi's parents waved. On her other side, Kaoru's mother and father smiled at their daughter. Her father spoke to Kenshin. "Be good to her."

  


Akino looked at her son. "I love you, Shinta. Have a wonderful and long life. I'll be upset if I see you up there too early. I love all of you. Love each other." As her words faded, so did her body and those of the others who were with her.

  


Kaoru put her arms around Kenshin's waist without realizing what she was doing. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she laid her head on his shoulder. It just felt natural to both of them. When they realized what position they were in, they didn't flinch, they didn't let go, they didn't do anything. They just enjoyed the others touch. Kaoru smiled. "I saw my parents. It was wonderful, Kenshin. They looked so happy. Do you think they all were watching us?"

  


Kenshin looked up into the sky. "I do. And I think they still are."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Two years later...

Kaoru dismissed her last class for the day and turned to Aoshi. "They're all learning so fast. Incorporating your style sure has built this dojo back up."

  


Misao came out of the house, she didn't bounce around like she used to, but there was a lightness in her step. "I think it was a great idea to move to Tokyo. Things have gotten brighter since then."

  


Aoshi smiled at Misao. _Maybe I'll ask her to dinner tonight._ "Things aren't turning out exactly the way Okaasan predicted, but they're better than they would have been if she didn't come down to help us."

  


Misao blushed as she always did when he smiled at her. It wasn't long after Okaasan left that Aoshi started to become the man he used to be. He was in the Aoiya more and began doing the paperwork again, much to Misao and Okina's delight. Finding out his old group didn't blame him did a world of good. It wasn't an over night change. He still felt guilt about fighting against Okina and hurting Misao's feelings, but it was easy to overcome once he saw how welcome he still was in the Aoiya. He even played a prank on Misao and had a few pulled on him. He took them good-naturedly, saying it was his payback for leaving when she was young.

  


Sano and Megumi entered at that time, Sano carrying a toddler. When Misao looked at him quizzically, he turned red. "I'm working."

  


Megumi laughed. "He wanted to get a part time job along with his full time one to buy this nice medium sized house in a better part of town. I told him once he had a respectable place to live, we'd get married. I didn't think he'd baby-sit though."

  


Sano sighed as the little boy began to squirm. "He wants down."

  


Megumi rolled her eyes. "Then put him down."

  


"But, he'll run amock! It'll be terrible!"

  


Megumi sighed. "Children are usually better behaved at someone else's house. Let him down."

  


Sano put the child down and wiped his brow when the little boy just stood there and looked around.

  


Kenshin came out of the house with a load of laundry. "Oro! It looks like almost everyone is here!"

  


Kaoru giggled at her husband's lost expression. "Well, class just let out, so naturally Aoshi and Misao are here. And Megumi and Sanosuke came by to say hello. Sanosuke is baby-sitting."

  


Kenshin looked down at the toddler standing next to Sano. "Isn't that Saitou's little boy?"

  


Sano looked terrified while everyone else laughed. Misao gaped at him. "Sano, didn't you know whose child it was?"

  


"No! The mother was the only one home when I picked him up! She said she was going to run some errands and then I could drop him off around dinner time."

  


He hurried off with Megumi in tow, the little boy laughing as he was twirled around by Sanosuke.

  


Kaoru giggled again. "Really! That little one looks just like Saitou. I don't know how he missed it."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kenshin and Kaoru sat eating dinner. Sano had purchased his new house, so he left his row house to Yahiko. Yahiko still came around for most meals, but he ate a lot at the Akabeko as well. Kaoru looked up at her husband and saw him staring at her. "What?"

  


"Want to make a baby?"

  


Kaoru almost fainted right then and there. She had been trying for two months to get Kenshin to want a baby and he seemed reluctant still. Plus, there was the added bonus of what you need to do to get a baby. Kaoru had seen him as both gentle Kenshin and Battousai Kenshin in the bedroom and tonight she was really hoping for Battousai Kenshin. Of course, she could always bring out the one she wanted that night. If she kissed him first, gentle. If she bit his earlobe, Battousai. "Ready when you are." She bit her bottom lip as he swooped her up. "Why tonight, Kenshin?"

  


"It just feels right now."

  


Kaoru smiled and bit his earlobe. The faint growl excited her, but not as much as the golden gaze that met her when she looked back at him. 

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru laid next to Kenshin as he kept feeling her stomach, looking for the flutter of life. She sighed as he kept looking. "You've been trying for fifteen minutes, anata. Maybe it didn't work this time."

  


Kenshin smiled devilishly at her. "That just means we need to try again."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


Kaoru and Kenshin were going through the same test again. Kenshin felt her stomach and his eyes lit up. Kaoru noticed and smiled widely. "Really?"

  


Kenshin looked at her as if he was about to cry. "It seems so. It's small still, but it's there."

  


Kaoru embraced her husband and sent a silent thank you to Okaasan. If it weren't for her, none of this would have happened.

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


The group that went to take Okaasan home sat with her a few years later. Shikijo raised his tea cup. "A toast to Okaasan! She made them all realize where there happiness laid and got them together. A great job!"

  


They all drank to her and then peered down at their families. The Oniwaban plus Misao and Aoshi's parents cheered and clapped as they saw the first kiss on the first date. 

  


Kaoru's parents along with Akino looked down as the two chatted with Megumi. Megumi pushed a bit on Kaoru's stomach and gave the official word that she was indeed with child. There was a loud whoop from Akino and Kaoru's father while her mother laughed happily. 

  


Hannya patted Akino on the back. "You really did do a good job. Thank you."

  


Akino nodded. "It was a pleasure."

  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  


A/N: And there you have it! Please review and tell me what you think. I'm pretty happy with it. It was bumpy in a few places, but I think all in all it came out well. Anyway watch for my next fic, "Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder." First chapter should be out in a couple weeks once I wrap up "Kaoru...the Saiyan??" Hope you enjoyed this story and I'll see you all later! Hugs & Kisses!

  



End file.
